In My Daughter's Eyes
by broodyandcheery143
Summary: sequel to Say a Little Prayer for You. Quinn and Puck decided to keep Beth. How will they deal with parenthood? And will they be able to stay in a relationship with so much stress? fluff and drama ensues!
1. Chapter 1

**Although it is not necessary for you to read "Say a Little Prayer for You" before reading this i would be very helpful. I might refrence stuff from that story without explaining just because I don't notice. **

**I want to start out by apologizing for how long this took. I know i said two to three weeks and it turned into like five! but the end of the semester and exams just snuck up on me and i was incredibly busy! but im on christmas break now so hopefully i will have more time :)**

**So this story will have some fluff as well as some drama to keep your attention. This chapter is mostly just fluff to start out and set the tone for the story and such. Thanks to anyone who reads this and please review after! You can also check out my tumblr (links on the profile page) for updates about the story or just drop in to say hello!**

**yes, i often have authors messages this long and i apologize in advance. Anyway this story is un-betaed so any mistakes made are my own fault. enjoy this first chapter and remember to review after!**

* * *

Chapter One

Quinn Fabray was happy; truly happy, for the first time in months. She was sitting in the back of her mom's SUV on the way back from the hospital, her newborn baby girl on one side and the love of her life on the other. Sure, she was nervous about the future; she was no expert on babies, but she was going to try. She was going to be the best mom she could be and that's all that mattered, right?

The car pulled into the driveway of Quinn's childhood home, although this had been her first time there in months. Her parents had kicked her out when they found out she was pregnant, but now that she had the baby and her dad had an affair with a tattoo artist, her mom offered to let Quinn move back in, which she gratefully accepted.

"Miss Beth, we're home," Quinn said as she unbuckled the car seat. Puck, Quinn's boyfriend and Beth's father, went around to Beth's side of the car and picked the car seat up, knowing Quinn probably shouldn't be carrying something so heavy after giving birth.

They walked up the front path together, just smiling and enjoying the happiness they were feeling.

"I think Beth wants to see her new room," Judy said in her baby voice once they had entered the house.

"I think that's a good idea," Quinn said. Judy led them upstairs and down the hallway. She opened the door to the room that used to be the guest room, but was now Beth's nursery.

As Judy opened the door and Quinn peeked inside, she suddenly felt the urge to cry. It was one of the most beautiful nurseries she had ever seen, and her mom managed to pull it off in only a day. Quinn reminded herself to never doubt the power of her mom when it came to shopping.

The walls her pink with big white polka-dots. The crib, changing tables, and dressers were all white and black. The comforter and blanket had pink lady bugs on it and there was a matching mobile above the crib.

"Do you like it my lady bug?" Quinn asked Beth who just gurgled at her mom.

"I'll take that as a yes," Quinn smiled.

She walked around the nursery and found that all the clothes Kurt and Mercedes had bought for her the day before were put neatly into either the closet or the drawers.

Quinn went and collapsed in the matching pink rocking chair. "Let me see her." Puck gently took the infant out of her car seat and walked over and carefully handed her to Quinn.

"I'm going to leave you two alone for a little while," Judy said. "I'm going to go make lunch do you want anything?"

Quinn shook her head. "Not now."

"Okay," Judy said as she smiled and left the room.

"It looks like she's really trying to make things good again," Puck commented. "I mean look at this nursery."

Quinn sighed. "She's trying to buy my affection like she always has, but I guess I can't really blame her, it's all she's ever known."

"At least now you'll know what not to do with Beth," Puck said.

She nodded. "I've learned plenty of parenting mistakes from my parents."

"Haven't we all," Puck chimed in.

Suddenly Beth began to cry. Quinn began to internally freak out. This was Beth's first cry outside the hospital. There were no nurses there to help Quinn figure out why she was crying; there was only Puck, who knew even less than her.

"I think…I think she might be hungry," Quinn guessed.

Puck shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Quinn took the lady bug blanket off the back of the chair. "Turn around real quick," she told Puck.

"Babe, it's not like I've never seen it before," he countered.

"Just do it," she sighed. He gave her a smirk before turning around. Quinn undid the buttons on her shirt and unclamped her bra in the front. As she settled Beth on her chest, the infant began to feed. Quinn covered it with the blanket and told Puck he could turn back around.

"Isn't it so weird how they just know what to do?" Puck asked.

"It's just instinct, I guess."

They sat in silence for a few minutes just sitting and watching their daughter, something that would soon become their new favorite past time.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Puck suddenly said.

"About what?" Quinn asked, furrowing together her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

Puck didn't answer, but instead disappeared out the door. Quinn sat in bewilderment for a few minutes before Puck returned with a bag. "I didn't have time to wrap it," he explained as he opened the bag and pulled out a white bear that was wearing a pink lady bug outfit.

"Oh, Puck, it's so beautiful," Quinn smiled.

"Yea, well, your mom told me about the room and I was at the mall looking for something to get Beth when I went into Build-a-Bear and saw this outfit. I thought it might be fate or some shit," he said.

Quinn started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I can just see you in there, stuffing your bear, and kissing the heart before you put it inside," she said.

Puck began to blush. "It was for Beth. I'd do anything for her, including making a stuffed bear and kissing it and shit."

"You're so sweet, did you know that?" Quinn cooed.

"Maybe once or twice," he answered. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips before placing a gentle kiss on Beth's head.

X-X-X-X-X

It was seven o'clock and Quinn finally got Beth to fall asleep. She put the infant in the bassinette Judy had bought to put in Quinn's room (Quinn wanted her to sleep in her room for awhile so she could be close to her during the night), grabbed the baby monitor, and went downstairs before collapsing on the couch next to Puck. She was already exhausted from one day, she was scared to know how tired she would be in a week or even a month.

"Tonight's going to be hell," Quinn scathed as she snuggled in close to her boyfriend. "At the hospital when she woke up a nurse would help me, but now it's just me."

"At least you don't have to go to school in the morning," Puck complained.

"I can't believe they would let me miss exams but not you," Quinn said. "Maybe you should get home so you can study. I haven't seen you pick up a book all day."

"Babe, have you seen me pick up a book ever?"

Quinn thought about it. "No," she finally answered. "But don't you want Beth to have a dad who managed to actually graduate high school instead of failing out?"

"You're going to be playing the Beth card on me from now on, aren't you?" Puck asked.

"Is it working?"

"Maybe a little," he answered.

"Well then that's a yes."

He playfully stuck his tongue out at her before kissing her on the forehead and standing up.

"Call me tonight if you need anything," he said.

"I'll be fine," she answered.

"I'll come by tomorrow after work?"

"Sounds like a plan," Quinn smiled. He returned it as he made his way to the front door and out to his truck.

Quinn decided she might as well get ready for bed because she wanted to get as much sleep as possible during the night. She said good-night to her mom and took a shower. When she got into her room she was careful to be quiet so she wouldn't wake the baby. Once she had her pajamas on and was all settled she sat down on the side of her bed and watched Beth sleep.

Quinn didn't know whether it was the hormones or if she was just tired, but she started to cry as she watched her baby girl sleep. The eight months she had been pregnant with Beth were the hardest months of her life. There was so much drama and heartache that happened, but Quinn was 100 percent positive she would choose to go through it every time if it meant she could have Beth in her life. Beth was only three days old and already Quinn had fallen more in love with her than anyone and anything else in her life.

She watched meticulously as Beth's stomach rose and fell with each breath. She watched the little girls facial expressions as she slept, trying to take it all in and remember. She knew she was going to blink and Beth would be 5 years old. She wanted to take in and remember each and every moment of the infant's life because truth be told Beth was her savior. She saved Quinn from her old self. She saved Quinn from being the HBIC, from being the one everyone pretended to like but really talked about behind her back, and from being the girl who always tried to please others and not herself. Quinn was no longer that girl, and she was beyond thankful.

Somehow with all these thoughts floating around in her head she finally drifted off to sleep. But it wasn't two hours later when she was awoken by the already familiar sound of Beth's cries.

Quinn sat up in her bed and wiped her eyes. _And so it beings, _she thought before slinging her legs off the side of the bed and groggily standing up.

"Are you hungry, bug?" Quinn whispered as she gently scooped up the crying infant. She took her across the hall to her nursery where she sat down on the rocking chair. She, habitually by now, pulled down her oversized pajama shirt and let Beth go at it. She still hasn't gotten used to how weird it felt, so she distracted herself by singing.

**In my daughter's eyes I am a hero I am strong and wise and I know no fear. But the truth is plain to see: She was sent to rescue me. I see who I wanna be, In my daughter's eyes.**

She continued to sing as Beth fed. When Beth was done, Quinn noticed it wasn't as much as usual, but she decided it was probably because the infant was tired. Once Quinn fixed her shirt she looked at Beth, who looked straight up at her. Quinn smiled as she got lost in the baby's big blue eyes. She knew they would probably change to hazel in a couple weeks, but she didn't care; she knew her baby would always be beautiful, no matter what her eye color.

Quinn sang the song again and rocked Beth back and forth until her eyes wouldn't stay open any longer and the infant fell asleep once again. Quinn slowly got up, careful not to wake the baby, and went back to her room. She gently lied Beth down in her bassinette before passing out in her own bed.

Beth woke up three more times that night and by the time the infant woke up for good Quinn was just as exhausted as the day before. Quinn had accepted, though, that she would be spending the next couple of months…or years, exhausted so she decided maybe she would take up coffee.

She went into the kitchen and poured a cup her mom had made, and as soon as she took a sip she almost spit it out. Okay, maybe coffee wasn't for her. She would find something that would help her get through it. She walked back into the living room where Beth was sleeping between two pillows, and then it hit Quinn. Beth was the thing that would get her through. She would get her through high school, college, and any other ups and downs she would encounter in her life. Anything Quinn did from now on was for her daughter because she wanted her daughter to look back on her life and proud. She wanted nothing more but to be a hero in her daughter's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, i got more than i even expected! As promised, here's your next chapter and hopefully since I'm still on break the next one won't be too long.**

**So, I'm a big fan of the Faberry friendship and I hope you are too or else this may not be your favorite chapter, but give it a try anyway because you may end up surprising youself. And don't worry next chapter there will be some (or a lot) fluffy Quick!**

**Also, I know SALPFY was written completely from Quinn's perspective, but on this story i thought maybe I would give Puck's perspective sometimes, too. It will still be mostly Quinn, but i think sometimes it's nice to see it in someone else's eyes. Anyway, i wanted to know what you all thought about it so when you leave a review, let me know!**

**Sorry once again for the long author's note, but enjoy this chapter and remember to review!**

* * *

Chapter Two

It was Saturday morning and Beth was officially one week old; Quinn had made it through her first week of being a mother with no major accidents. She was becoming an expert at breastfeeding, changing dirty diapers, and napping whenever she could fit it in.

Throughout the week she had created a routine. Beth would wake up around 6 and Quinn would feed her. Around 9 she would go down for a nap and Quinn would eat breakfast. By 11 she needed to be fed and changed. Quinn would usually do some cleaning or just lie around and play with Beth until it was time for her afternoon nap. She would try and nap then, too. Sometimes if Beth woke up and she was still tired Judy would take her for a while. Puck would come over around 6 after work to see her and Beth. Once they sang Beth to sleep Quinn would help him study, and he would complain. Eventually he would have to go home because Judy did not want him sleeping over at the house, which Quinn understood and respected. She loved Beth, but she was not ready for another one any time soon. Although it would have liked the help when Beth awoke in the middle of the night.

Quinn was at the sink, cleaning her dishes from breakfast, and Beth was snug against Quinn's chest in her Baby Bjorn, when the doorbell rang. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, wondering who it could be. Her mom had gone to the country club to meet some girlfriends for lunch, and Puck was at work. She walked over to the door and opened it, surprised to see a short brunette standing in the doorway, smiling wide.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"Hello Quinn," Rachel greeted. "I know you are probably wondering why I am here, and I know I should have called first, but I was already in the neighborhood and I wanted to stop by and bring you a present I picked up for Beth. I also wanted to see her considering I was, unfortunately, not able to go to her birth. I would have stopped by sooner but I was on a strict study schedule for finals, and my dad's would not allow it."

Quinn chuckled. "Do you ever have short answers?"

Rachel's smile faltered a bit. "Sometimes."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Quinn said once she noticed she'd hurt the brunette's feelings. "Why don't you come in?"

Rachel's smile quickly returned to her face as she followed the blonde into the living room.

"This must be baby Beth?" she said when she noticed the infant's tiny head peaking out of the Baby Bjorn.

"It sure it," Quinn smiled. She undid the buckle and took Beth out so Rachel could see her. She walked over to the couch and sat down, Rachel at her heels. She turned Beth so that she was facing the brunette.

"Oh, Quinn, she is so gorgeous," Rachel cooed.

"Thanks," Quinn said before she kissed the baby on the head.

They both sat together and just stared at the wonder that was Beth.

"So, did you say you had something?" Quinn asked to fill the silence.

"Oh, yea," Rachel answered before digging around in her purse. She pulled out a small present wrapped in 'it's a girl' wrapping paper. She handed it to Quinn who opened it with one hand, holding Beth with the other.

Quinn smiled when she saw the outfit Rachel had picked out. It was a light pink onsie with gold stars all over it like polka-dots. In the middle in gold it said the words 'I'm a star'.

"I was at the mall and saw this and I knew I had to get it for Beth," Rachel explained. "I just know with talent like Noah's and yours she will be an amazing performer."

"Thanks Rachel, that was very nice of you to think of her," Quinn said. She knew Rachel was a little taken aback by her niceness, and it kind of threw Quinn off, too. Although she hadn't been blatantly mean to Rachel in a long time, she was still not as nice to the brunette as she could be. Having Beth must have really changed her because Quinn honestly didn't have the desire or energy to be mean to Rachel anymore.

"Would you like to hold her?" Quinn asked.

"I've never held a baby so young," Rachel said, hesitant. "I don't want to like…break her."

Quinn chuckled. "You won't break her, I promise. Just make sure to support her head and her back and you'll be fine."

Rachel still didn't look sure, but Quinn was persistent. She held Beth out and showed Rachel how to safely hold the newborn. Once Rachel got the hang of it, she continued to stare and coo at Beth.

"I think she likes you," Quinn smiled. "I mean you can't really tell yet because she can't really smile, but she's not crying at least, so yea, I think she likes you."

Rachel beamed proudly. She held out her finger for Beth to grab, and smiled at the baby.

"She looks a lot like Noah," Rachel commented. "But she definitely has your bone structure." She traced her finger along the infant's chin.

"Thanks," Quinn answered.

Suddenly Beth began to cry. "Oh, why is she crying? What do I do?" Rachel panicked.

Quinn looked at the clock. "She's probably just tired," the blonde answered. "She usually naps right about now." She stood up and carefully took the crying baby from Rachel.

"I'll be right back, if you want to just wait here," Quinn suggested. Rachel nodded and snuggled into the couch a bit more as Quinn disappeared up the steps.

Beth was tired already so it didn't take much for Quinn to rock her to sleep. She lied the infant down in her crib, grabbed the baby monitor, and went back downstairs to join Rachel.

"Sorry about that," Quinn apologized as she plopped down on the couch next to Rachel.

"Oh, it's fine," Rachel answered. "You know, you're really good with her. I would be a mess if I were you, but you seem to be keeping it together quite nicely."

Quinn chuckled. "You should see me in the middle of the night then."

Rachel laughed, "Yea, I bet your tired."

Quinn shrugged. "Yea, but it's worth it."

There were a couple moments of silence where both girls kind of sat there, knowing they should feel awkward, but feeling kind of comfortable in each other's presence.

Quinn wanted to take this opportunity to apologize to Rachel for all that had happened in the past. All she really wanted to do was start over as a new person, but to do that she had to be forgiven for the things 'old Quinn' did.

"Rachel," Quinn began, "I really want to apologize for the way I've treated you these last couple of years. I know now that what I did to you was wrong and I was really only doing it because I wanted to be popular, which I know is no excuse, and I'm sorry it took me so long to figure that out. I know you probably don't want to forgive me right away, and that's completely understandable if you don't after all the things I did to you. But I do hope one day you can forgive me because it's obvious Beth adores you and you adore her."

She noticed her eyes were fixated in her lap, and she looked up at Rachel who had the biggest smile on her face. Quinn was kind of surprised; she hadn't expected Rachel to yell or anything, but she also didn't expect such a big smile.

"I forgive you, Quinn," she said. "Quite honestly, I was never really mad at you; I kind of always felt bad for you."

"You did?" Quinn asked, confused.

Rachel nodded. "It was clear to me that your lashing out at me was not just because of my quote 'annoying personality' but because you were insecure and needed to make yourself seem superior. I'm no shrink but I think it had to do with your father, and now that you no longer have to worry about what your father thinks of you, you don't have to worry about being perfect anymore. Which I believe has done wonders to make you a better person."

Quinn smiled. "That sounds about right. And again, I know it's no excuse, but I do hope you'll forgive me."

"I already said I did, silly," Rachel said.

"Well, I'm glad," Quinn smiled. "And I know it's a stretch and obviously I don't think it will happen tomorrow or anything, but maybe one day down the line we can be friends?"

"Why don't we start off with just being in the same room while being civilized to one another," Rachel suggested.

"Sounds perfect."

Rachel looked up at the clock. "Oh my, I didn't know it had gotten so late. I promised to help my dads do some summer cleaning at the house."

"That's fine," Quinn said, standing up. "Thanks so much for coming over and for buying that outfit for Beth."

"The pleasure was all mine," Rachel answered. They stood for a moment, not really sure whether to hug or not. When Quinn decided that would be too much too soon she just nodded at Rachel, who nodded back before walking out the front door and to her car.

Quinn went back and sat on the couch, contemplating what had just happened. Had her and Rachel really just agreed to be nice to one another; maybe even friends? This was a day she never saw coming, although she was kind of glad it did. Sure, Rachel was still a bit annoying and overdriven, but it was never really Rachel's personality that bothered Quinn, but her confidence. No matter what had happened, Rachel had always been so sure of herself, something Quinn had always lacked, due to the pressures of not being enough to her parents. And when Quinn was jealous she did the one thing her parents had taught her to do; hurt the other person.

Now that Quinn was a mother herself she was beginning to realize that some of the things she was taught as a child were not necessarily right. She was just glad she had figured this out before it was too late and she had done the same thing to Beth.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard the garage door open. Within a minute Judy came through the kitchen and joined Quinn in the living room.

"Where's Beth?" the eldest blonde asked.

"She's asleep," Quinn answered simply. Quinn's relationship with her mom was still strained, and as much as Quinn wanted to be as close as before, she still didn't know how much she was willing to forgive.

"Well, do you have any plans for tonight?" Judy asked.

"Puck's mom invited Beth and I over for family dinner, and she is going to be staying there for the night," Quinn answered.

"Oh, really, are you sure about that?" Judy wondered.

"Beth will be perfectly fine," Quinn assured her. "Puck is very good with Beth, and if he has any questions Linda assured me she will be with him. I mean, it would be easier if I could stay over there, too, but I assumed that went against your rules."

"Don't make me seem like the bad guy here Quinn, for wanting to make sure this doesn't happen again," Judy warned.

"I mean it's not like I didn't sleep there for four months anyway," Quinn mumbled.

Judy sighed. "It's always going to go back to that, isn't it? Quinnie, I said I was sorry and I'm trying to make up for what I did, but you have to meet me half way here."

Quinn shook her head. "I'm sorry, I just don't know if I'm ready. I'm really thankful for everything you've done for Beth and I lately, but it still won't erase the hurt in my heart I felt from being kicked out of my own family. That kind of thing takes time to heal, mom. I'm sorry."

Judy nodded. "I understand. But when you're ready to forgive I'll be here waiting with open arms."

"Thanks, mom," Quinn said before getting off the couch and going to check on her daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to start off for apologizing for how long this took. I had some family things, then laptop issues and I actually have had this chapter written for like a week, but my laptop like went crazy, so yea, I finally get to post it.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you all make me so very happy :)**

**Enjoy this next chapter and remember to review!**

* * *

Chapter Three

When Beth woke up from her nap, Quinn bathed her and packed everything the infant would need for her dad's house that night. She didn't know how much Puck had at his house so she just packed everything she could think of.

At six o'clock Quinn but Beth into her car seat, said a quick and awkward good-bye to Judy, and carried the baby and her bag out to the car. Quinn made sure she had strapped the infant in securely before getting into the driver's seat.

It was her first time driving with Beth in the car and she found herself going at least 5 miles per hour under the speed limit as all times. People honked at her, but she ignored them because all she was worried about was Beth's safety.

Ten minutes later she pulled into Puck's driveway. She got out and unbuckled Beth's car seat and grabbed the bag before unsteadily walking to the door (everything was a bit heavy and she was still out of shape). She knocked and Puck answered the door with a smile.

"Here're my girls," he said, as he took Beth's car seat from Quinn's struggling grips. "Mom, Sarah, they're here," he yelled into the kitchen.

"Quinn, you are looking so well," Linda said, once she and Sarah had entered the living room.

"Oh, thanks," Quinn said. It's true she had lost a lot of her baby weight, and breastfeeding helped, but she still wasn't back to where she wanted to be, and she was still a little self-conscious about her body.

"And there's my stunning granddaughter," Linda cooed when her eyes fell on Beth. Puck sat the car seat on the ground and Linda bent down to take a better look. "Look at that beautiful, dark, Jewish hair," she smiled proudly as she rubbed her hand through Beth's short, dark hair. "She looks so much like Noah did when he was a baby."

"I guess we know I'm actually the father then," Puck joked. "Good thing, too because we didn't need another baby gate scandal."

Quinn punched him on the arm, and he smirked playfully at her.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes," Linda said, as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Puck bent down and got Beth out of her car seat. "Do you want to hold her, Sarah?" he asked.

"I…I'm scared," Sarah answered.

"Just sit on the couch and you'll be fine," Quinn encouraged.

Sarah walked over and sat on the couch. Quinn showed her how to position her arms correctly, and Puck lied the infant in Sarah's arms.

Sarah smiled as Beth sat content in her arms, gurgling away. "She's so much lighter than I thought she would be," Sarah commented.

"She's a pretty tiny baby," Quinn said. "But she seems to like you."

Sarah's smile widened. "I like being an aunt. In a few years, when I get a job, I'm going to spoil her."

"I have a feeling your brother will take care of the spoiling until then," Quinn said, and Puck smiled because he knew it was true.

"Dinner's ready!" they heard Linda call from the kitchen. Sarah, reluctantly, handed the baby back to her brother as they made their way into the kitchen.

Quinn was proud that they had decided to carry on the tradition of family dinner's once a week, even though she had moved out. She remembered how happy Linda had been when she suggested the first one, and she knew it was one of Linda's favorite parts of the week.

For dinner Puck's mom, with Sarah's help, made turkey, mashed potatoes, green beans, and rolls. Beth slept in the play pen Puck had bought while everyone ate.

During dinner Quinn told everyone, in detail, how Beth's first week had gone. She recalled the first time the baby had spit up all down her back, and the time her poop had dripped down to her tiny legs. When they were done with that, Sarah told them all about a new boy she was crushing on, and Quinn promised to help her get ready, again, if they went on a date.

When dinner was over, Linda and Sarah took Beth into the living room so they could coo over her while Quinn and Puck did the dishes, as usual.

"You look tired," Puck commented as he ran a pan under the water. "So, exactly how much sleep am I going to lose tonight?"

Quinn chuckled. "She's been breathing kind of weird during the night, and not eating as much, so I've kind of been staying up to make sure she's okay."

"That doesn't sound good," Puck commented, his voice a bit panicked.

"Her one week check-up is tomorrow, so I'll tell the doctor, but my mom said she's just getting settled, and we shouldn't worry about it too much," Quinn explained.

"Alright," Puck said. "I'll keep an eye out for it tonight."

They finished the dishes and put them all away.

"I want to show you my room," Puck said once they were done.

"Did you redecorate it or something?" Quinn asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll see," he said as he led her out of the kitchen, into the living room where Linda, Sarah, and Beth were, down the hallway, and he stopped at the door to his room.

"Close your eyes," he commanded and she did. She heard him open the door before gently grabbing her arm and leading her into the room.

"Okay, you can open them," he said, and Quinn's eyes fluttered opened. She was so surprised when she first opened them she grabbed Puck's arm to steady her. The room she was looking at looked nothing like the room she had come to be familiar with the year before. Puck's bed was pushed completely against the wall, the posters of half-naked women that once hung above it, gone. His sports trophies were gone, too, and in their place were baby toys. Three of the walls were still the familiar gray, but the furthest wall was painted a pale pink. The words "Beth, I hear you calling" were painted over it in white. Against the pink wall was a white crib and changing table. And the most shocking thing of all was that you could actually _see _the ground. As much as Quinn tried when she lived there, she could never get that room clean, and now it seemed almost spotless.

"My mom brought up my old crib and changing table, and it was my idea to paint that wall, so when she was over here she could have something that felt like hers. I also went out with some of the money I have saved up, and bought some toys, clothes, bottles, and stuff. What do you think?"

A small tear fell down Quinn's cheek. "Puck, I can't believe you did this."

He shrugged. "I didn't think it was good for my daughter to be sleeping in a man-cave. This way she has her half of the room, and I have mine."

Quinn turned to face her boyfriend, and leaned in for a kiss. It was the most passionate kiss they had shared since Beth was born. Quinn slid her tongue over Puck's rough bottom lip, begging for entrance, which he happily granted. Her hands feel on his muscular chest, while his were holding onto her small hips. Once Quinn thought she might pass out for lack of oxygen, she reluctantly pulled away. She smiled at him as he stood there, momentarily stunned.

"I must have done something right," he commented. "Because that was amazing."

Quinn blushed a bit as she continued to smile. "You're a great dad," she said. "And great dads deserve rewards."

He smirked as he raised his eyebrow. "Then from now on I'm going to be the best dad in the world."

Quinn giggled. "We'll see about that."

Just then the sound of Beth's cries echoed into the room where the couple was standing. "Uh-oh, better go find out what's wrong," Quinn said. Puck took her hand and they walked out of the room, down the hallway, and into living room where Linda was walking around, bouncing a bit with Beth on her shoulder.

"She might need a diaper change," Quinn suggested. "It's been a couple hours so she's probably wet."

"I'll go do it," Linda offered.

"I think you should let Puck do it," Quinn countered. Puck gave her a look, but she just smiled at him.

"Be my guest," Linda said as she walked over and handed the crying baby to Puck.

It was his first time changing her diaper completely by himself, and Quinn just sat back and watched in amusement. It took a couple tries before he had the diaper turned the right way, and he was freaking out because Beth cried the whole time. It took seven minutes, but he finally finished, and it was a pretty damn good diaper in his opinion.

"It's getting pretty late, and she probably needs to sleep, so I better get back home," Quinn said once he joined her by the door.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Puck asked.

"Yes, my mom's totally against it, and I don't need anymore tension in that house than there already is," Quinn answered. "Now, let me say good-bye to her."

Puck handed Quinn the baby so she could say good-bye. "Good bye my little lady bug," she said as she kissed the infant on top of her head. "Mommy will miss you, but she will enjoy a night of sleeping without any interruptions."

They walked into the living room and Quinn went over Beth's nighttime routine about seven times before Puck convinced her everything would be okay, and if he had any problems his mom would be there.

"You have my cell phone number, too, so don't hesitate to use it," she said. Puck nodded, and she bent down for one more kiss from Beth. "Don't forget she has a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning, so I'll be over around 10."

"Aye, aye, captain," Puck answered. Quinn rolled her eyes and leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips before opening the door and leaving.

When she got home she didn't really know what to do, considering it was the first time she had been home alone without Beth since the infant was born. She planned on catching up on her reading, or maybe watching a movie, but as soon as she went into her room to change and lied down on her bed, she was out cold, and it was only eight o'clock.

X-X-X-X-X

Puck was sitting in a recliner chair in the living room, feeding Beth a bottle Quinn had pumped earlier that day. He couldn't help but laugh at himself because he knew if the "old Puck" from freshman year saw him now, he would kick his own ass. But there was something about being a father that changed him inside. Suddenly throwing people into dumpsters and sticking their head in the toilet didn't seem as fun. Sure, he was still going to be a badass, nothing would change that, but he was done with his childish antics.

He looked down at his daughter, who was happily sucking away on her bottle. He could already picture her as a teenager, big brown curls and wide hazel eyes, her moms slim body, and his attitude, and it made him cringe. There was no way this girl was going to date anyone until she was at least 30. He was going to protect her from any kind of harm or danger that might come her way because his dad never did. He was going to do everything to make sure she didn't end up as screwed as he was, and if that made him a fucking sap, then so be it.

Beth finished most of her bottle, before crying that she was done. He stuck her pacifier in her mouth, and she stopped crying and began to suck away. He rocked her back in forth in the recliner singing softly to help her fall asleep. He could tell she was exhausted because it only took one song before her eyes were closing and he could see the rising and falling of her tiny chest. He would never admit this to anyone, but the sight actually made him cry. He sat and watched his daughter sleep peacefully in his arms, wishing she could stay like that forever because it would be so much easier to keep her out of harm's way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks a bundle to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Please keep it up :)**

**Also, if you would like to know when I'm going to update this story and such you can always check out my tumblr (the links on my home page). Or if you just want to drop by and say hello :)**

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter Four

It was ten o'clock the next morning and Puck was waiting for Quinn to come pick Beth up for her two week check-up. He wished he could have gone with her, but he was due in at the garage at 11, and he knew providing for his family was most important.

He looked out the window to see Quinn's car pulling into the driveway. Puck bent down and picked up Beth's car seat and her diaper bag before opening the door and heading out into the hot summer air. Quinn got out of the car and smiled at the two.

"How was my girl last night?" she asked as she bent down and kissed Beth on the forehead before pecking Puck on the lips.

"She was good," he answered. "She only woke up three times, but she didn't drink much of her bottle."

"Are you not hungry?" she asked Beth in her baby voice. The little girl just stared at her mom and gurgled.

"I'll be sure to mention it to the doctor," Quinn promised. Puck nodded as he helped strap the car seat into the car, and handed Quinn the diaper bag.

"I'll be at work if you need anything," he said as he leaned in for another quick kiss.

She nodded. "I think I'll be fine."

She got into the driver's seat and started the car. She fixed the AC before waving at Puck and backing out of the driveway. Quinn had to go a bit faster than five under the speed limit on the way there or else they were going to be late. Once they arrived at the Pediatrician's office she unstrapped the car seat from the car, grabbed the diaper bag, and walked into the doctor's office.

When she entered she walked up to the front desk, sat the car seat on the floor, and signed Beth in.

"The nurse will be ready for you in a few minutes," said the nice-looking, middle aged lady behind the front desk.

"Thanks," Quinn smiled as she grabbed the car seat and went to sit down. When she was sitting, she bent down and unbuckled Beth and picked her up.

"Mommy missed you so much last night," she said, kissing the little girl's forehead again. "But it was nice being able to sleep through the night. You know how long I slept without even waking up? Twelve hours! That's a long time, Bug."

Beth just continued to gurgle, and Quinn laughed. People probably thought she was truly crazy, sitting here and talking to her two-week old baby like this. "I think mommy's losing it," she giggled.

"Beth Puckerman," she heard a voice say, and looked over to see a nurse with a clip board by the entrance to the examination rooms.

With Beth in one hand and the car seat in the other, she got up and walked over to the nurse. "That's us."

The nurse smiled and nodded. "Alright, follow me."

As Quinn followed the nurse to the room she couldn't help but notice how everyone here had not been bothered by her age. She hadn't really gone out in public with Beth yet, but she knew when she was pregnant all people did was stare at her. She figured, being a Pedestrian's Office, they got a lot of young mother's and weren't as fazed by it, but still, it was nice to not be stared at.

The nurse opened the doors to the office for Quinn. She walked into the small room and smiled when she saw it was decorated with Pooh Bear wallpaper. "You can lie her down on the table," the nurse said. Quinn felt kind of weird as she lied her daughter down on the table because it wasn't long ago that she, herself, had been sitting on that table. In fact, she was still young enough to see a Pediatrician herself.

"I'm going to start by doing measurements and weighing her. Then I'll ask a few questions and the doctor will be in to examine her," the nurse explained. Quinn had been to the Pediatrician's enough to know the drill, but it was nice of the nurse to explain everything to her.

Quinn went with the nurse to weigh and measure Beth, and then back into the room.

"So, Mrs. Puckerman," the nurse began.

"It's um, it's Fabray," Quinn interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the nurse said, embarrassed.

"It's fine," Quinn said as she played with Beth's tiny fingers awkwardly.

"Well, Ms. Fabray, have you had any concerns with Beth these past two weeks?" she wondered.

"Only that at night she doesn't drink as much milk, and sometimes she breathes kind of funny," Quinn answered.

The nurse scribbled down on her pad of paper. "Her measurements showed she is a little underweight, so I'll be sure to tell the doctor you mentioned this," she said as she stood up from her chair. "He will be with you in a few moments."

"Okay, thank you," Quinn said to the woman as she exited the room.

She waited for about five minutes when she heard footsteps coming towards the door, and the knob was turning.

"Tell her I'll call her back tomorrow," she heard the familiar voice of her pediatrician say to a nurse down the hall. He then turned to face her and smiled. "Well, Quinn, it's nice to see you again. And this must be little, baby Beth."

Quinn smiled proudly. "It is."

"Well, let's take a look at her," he suggested as he bent down and took the infant from Quinn's arms and gently laid her on the table once more.

He took out his stethoscope, and lifted the infant's shirt before putting it on her skin to listen. Beth didn't like how cold the instrument was and began to cry. Quinn got up and soothingly rubbed the top of the baby's head, and once she got used to the coldness her crying seized. Quinn noticed however that when he moved the stethoscope down to the left side of the infant's lower breastbone, his face fell a bit. Butterflies exploded in Quinn's stomach. Maybe she had just imagined it.

X-X-X-X-X

Puck was at work doing an oil change when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked around to see if Burt was in sight because he knew the older man hated when he talked on the phone, but having a daughter now he liked to keep it with him at all times.

Seeing that the coast was clear he looked at the screen to see it was Quinn calling. She knew how Burt felt about him talking on the phone, so he figured it was something important.

"Hello," he answered.

"Puck," he heard Quinn say on the other line. She was not talking in her normal voice, though. It was shaky, as if she was about to cry.

"Quinn is everything okay?" he asked as worry filled every inch of his body. She had been at Beth's doctor's appointment. What if something was wrong with his baby girl?

"I, I need you to come to the doctor's office," she said and now Puck could tell she was full on crying. "It's Beth."

That was all Puck needed to hear before standing up quickly and grabbing his keys. "I'm on my way now."

He ran to the back of the shop where Burt's office was. "Quinn's at the doctor with Beth. She just called me to tell me something was wrong. I need to get down there and see her," he said, panicking.

Burt looked up from his papers with concern. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know," he answered, willing a tear not to fall. He had to be strong for his daughter.

"Well then go see her," Burt said. Puck nodded as he walked out of the office. Once he was out he picked his walking up to a dead sprint as he made his way to his car.

He made it to the doctor's office in record timing. He knew he had probably broken a couple laws to do it, but he didn't care. All he cared about was making sure his daughter was okay.

When he had parked he jumped out of his car and ran into the office. "My name is Noah Puckerman. I'm looking for my girlfriend, Quinn, and my daughter, Beth," he explained to the woman at the front desk. "She called me and told me to come down here."

"Yes, I'll bring you to them right away," the woman said as she stood up and walked around the desk. She took him through a door and down a maze of hallways before stopping at a room. "They're in here," the woman explained.

"Thank you," he said to her before turning the knob and opening the door. When he walked in the first thing he saw was Quinn sitting in a chair, trying very hard not to cry. He immediately took the five steps towards her and wrapped his arms around her tight, and she began to break down in his arms.

He looked down, though, to see Beth sleeping in her car seat. She didn't seem like anything was wrong with her.

He put his finger under Quinn's chin and lifted her face to meet his. It was red and splotchy and full of tears. "Quinn, what's wrong?"

"The doctor, he said there's something wrong with Beth's heart," she cried. Puck's whole stomach sank a whole foot. He was no genius, but he was sure your heart had to be working properly for you to live.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oodles of thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Enjoy this new chapter and remember to keep the reviews up!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Quinn is sitting on her bed, staring down at the sleeping infant beneath her. She thinks back to that morning when she took Beth to the doctor for a check-up. It seems to her that it was a million years ago. Her head is still throbbing from the crying.

From the doctor they were taken to a cardiologist so they could find out exactly what was wrong. He took an ultrasound of Beth's heart as well as a chest x-ray and some blood tests. Seeing her baby scream and cry during the tests was heartbreaking, but Quinn knew it would be worth it in the end to find out what was wrong.

Thank goodness for Puck, who had been with her through it all. He held her hand as she watched her baby being poked and prodded with needles, and she felt safe just knowing he was there to protect them both.

After the tests were done they had to wait another two hours for all the results to come back. Eventually the cardiologist, Dr. Forest, met with them in his office to finally tell the two parents what was going on.

"Your daughter has a hole in her heart known as a Ventricular Septal Defect," he explained. Quinn's heart fell when he said this. She didn't know what that disease was but it sounded serious. Puck could sense her nervousness so he reached across the chair, grabbed Quinn's hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze to tell her it was going to be okay. "It's a hole in the wall between the left and right ventricles of the heart. It usually causes a murmur in which a doctor can detect with a stethoscope, like your Pediatrician did. It can also cause irregular breathing and a lack of weight gain like you both described. Many times these holes just close on their own as the child grows up, with the help of medication. Although this is not always the case, and if the hole does not close on it's own it will need to be repaired surgically. If this surgery takes place it is usually done between two and four years of age, unless the medication does not work and the symptoms worsen. Your daughter does, though, have a bigger hole than usual, which can cause some problems. I am going to start her on medication, but I want to check in on her once a week to make sure everything is going well. If it turns out the medication is not working, we will probably go ahead with the surgery as soon as she is old enough."

This was an overwhelming amount of information for the two parents and they both sat for a second, staring at the doctor and trying to take it all in. The word 'surgery' scared Quinn to death and made her heart race a bit faster. She knew surgery came with risks; her grandma had died during bowel surgery when she was in middle school, and she couldn't imagine them performing it on someone as small as an infant. A million questions shot through her mind as she tried to organize them all into a coherent sentence.

"And what are…what are the risks that come with surgery?" Quinn stammered.

"Well there are risks involved in any type of surgery," he started, "but the risks for this particular surgery increase the younger the child is. That is why we usually wait because in about 25% of patients the hole will spontaneously close. Once the child reaches six months, though, the risks of surgery lessen."

Quinn nodded. "So she can live with this hole until it closes or becomes a bigger problem?"

"Yes," Dr. Forest answered, "although you will have to be a bit more careful with her. Keeping her from getting sick with be imperative, as well as keeping her from engaging in a lot of physical activity when she's older."

"So she won't be able to play sports?" Puck asked.

The doctor shook his head. "Most likely not, unless the hole closes or the surgery goes very well."

Puck was a bit upset by this. He had a secret fantasy of teaching Beth how to play sports when Quinn wasn't around, and secretly turning her into a little tom-boy. Of course he would love her either way, but he couldn't lie and say he wasn't disappointed by this news.

Once the two young parents had all their questions answered they went back to Quinn's house where they explained everything they had just learned to her mom. After that Quinn had convinced Puck to go home, get some rest, and explain everything to his own mom. He was reluctant, but he eventually left (not after giving his daughter about a million kisses).

Beth had been so exhausted from the busy day of doctors and tests that she fell asleep very quickly, which made Quinn happy because she was absolutely exhausted as well. But as she lay in bed trying to fall asleep she had too many thoughts in her head that prevented her from doing just that. She kept going through her pregnancy and thinking of things that could have gone differently to prevent this from happening. She, and even the doctor, don't know why it happened, but Quinn can't help but feel like this is all her fault.

Although it pained to her know that something was wrong with her baby, it made Quinn feel at least slightly better that it was no fatal, at least it didn't have to be. She knew if she was overprotective of the infant before, it would be nothing compared to what she would be now. And even though Quinn missed going out into the real world, she would do it as little as possible because the real world held too many germs, and she couldn't afford for Beth to get sick.

Because of her lack of sleep she sat up on the side of the bed to watch the steady rise and fall of the infant's chest as she slept. It's a sight Quinn would never tire of seeing, and it made her happy, that at least for right now, Beth's breathing was constant and normal.

X-X-X-X-X

It had been four days since Beth's diagnosis and Quinn was currently sitting on the couch watching a bit of TV as Beth took her mid-afternoon nap. Quinn had gotten about two hours of sleep a night because she was so paranoid something would happen to Beth in the middle of the night and she wanted to be awake if something did.

She was beginning to doze off a bit when she was suddenly jerked back awake by the sound of the doorbell. She was confused as to who it would be since her mom was at the country club and Puck was at work. She groggily got off the couch and walked to the front door. She opened it and when she saw who was standing in the front door she almost felt like fainting.

"Rebekah?" Quinn questioned, astounded to see her older sister standing in her doorway.

"Quinnie!" her sister yelled as she hugged and practically tackled her younger sister. Quinn just stood there confused by two things; one, why her sister was there in the first place, and two, why her sister was being so nice to her. She hadn't come to Quinn's rescue or anything when their parents kicked her out. Actually, Quinn hadn't even talked to her sister and almost a year.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"I got mom's e-mail about what happened between her and dad. I figured she was going to be a bit down, so I thought I'd come by for a visit. Plus I didn't get to see you at Christmas because you were in Florida with Santana. How was that by the way?"

Now Quinn was even more confused. "I didn't go to Florida with Santana."

Rebekah furrowed her brow. "That's what mom and dad told me."

Quinn looked deep into her sister's green eyes and a thought suddenly hit her. _Rebekah didn't know. She didn't know about Puck, about Beth, about being kicked out. She didn't know any of it. That was why she never called or e-mailed Quinn. She wasn't taking her parent's side, she just didn't know what was going on. Oh boy was she in for a shock. _

Quinn took a deep breath. "Mom and dad lied to you."

"What do you mean they lied to me?" Rebekah asked, now the confused one of the two.

"I didn't skip Christmas because I was in Florida, I wasn't there because they kicked me out of the house," Quinn explained.

Rebekah's face fell to disbelief. She pushed a flyaway strand of blonde hair behind her ear nervously. "Quinnie, what reason would they have to kick you out of the house?"

"Because I was pregnant," Quinn answered simply.

Rebekah stared at her for a minute, as if she was trying to decide if what Quinn was saying was true or not. She then burst into a fit of laughter. "Good one, Quinnie, you almost got me."

Quinn was about to tell her sister she wasn't lying, but right on cue Beth's cries could he heard through the baby monitor. Rebekah's eyes went straight to Quinn's in shock. Quinn just shrugged as she put the baby monitor down and headed upstairs.

"Wait here," she commanded. She guessed Rebekah was so surprised she couldn't move anyway because when she came downstairs with Beth a couple minutes later, Rebekah was still in the same position.

"Bek, this is Beth, my daughter," Quinn smiled proudly.

Beth gurgled a bit and Rebekah's shocked look melted. "Oh, Quinn, she is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen," she cooed. She gently rubbed her hand over the brown curls on the top of Beth's head.

Quinn decided telling her sister about Beth's heart condition was a conversation for another time, so she pushed it off for now. "Thanks. Do you want to hold her?"

Rebekah nodded as she put her bag down and reached eagerly for the infant. "She's so tiny," Rebekah stated. Quinn nodded and smiled at the sight of her sister holding Beth. She had been so mad at her sister for taking her parent's side that she thought she would never be able to forgive the older blonde, but now that she knew Rebekah was not purposefully ignoring her, Quinn was overjoyed.

Rebekah looked up from her niece and took her first good look at her sister. Quinn's eyes had large bags under them from major lack of sleep. It was clear she had lost most, if not all, of her baby weight. Her blonde hair was a bit greasy and put into a careless messy bun, and she was wearing yoga pants and a sweatshirt. All these things were very un-Quinnlike. She began to feel guilt rise in her stomach. Why didn't she try and call her sister more? Maybe she could have helped.

"I can't believe mom and dad never told me," Rebekah said angrily. "I'm so sorry I never tried to call and see how you were doing. Where…where did you stay when they kicked you out?"

Quinn motioned for her sister to join her on the couch; it was going to be a long story. She told her sister about having sex with Puck, although she was actually dating Finn at the time. She told Rebekah about being kicked off the Cheerios then out of the house. About Finn finding out he's not the father and moving in with Puck. About how at first it was hard living at Puck's but then he grew up and became a man about it. She told her sister about Sarah and Linda and about starting family dinner night. She told her sister about Glee and Regionals and how Beth was born right after. She told her about her mom's offer, and her decision to keep Beth although it was not her plan all along. She told her about her first weeks with Beth and what a big help Puck had been, which was honestly quite a pleasant surprise to her. She did, however, neglect to tell her sister about Beth's heart, still thinking it wasn't the right time yet.

When she was done Rebekah's eyes brimmed with tears. "I can't believe you had to go through all that," she cried. "I can't believe I wasn't here to help you through it."

Quinn shrugged. "There's nothing you could have done, you live out of town anyway."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here, but I'm here now," Rebekah said as she smiled down at Beth in her arms.

The sentimental moment shared between the two sisters was soon broken when they heard the sound of the garage door open. Both sisters new it was Judy coming home from the country club.

Rebekah handed the infant to Quinn before standing up. "Let me go talk to her." Quinn nodded as she watched her sister walk through the dining room and into the kitchen to meet their mom. She knew she probably wouldn't sleep well tonight either because there was going to be yelling between the eldest two blondes. Quinn knew Rebekah would be angry with their mom for lying, and when Rebekah was angry she could get ugly.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry this update took forever and a day. Life got kind of busy, but I'm hoping the next update won't take as long. Thanks for sticking with me :)**

**Enjoy this next chapter and remember to review after!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Quinn was right when she figured Rebekah and her mom would get into a big argument. She didn't want any part of it, though, so she took Beth up to her room and sang to her, trying to drown out the sound of yelling.

After what seemed like forever, the yelling seized and the two oldest blondes seemed to finally be talking rationally to one another. Quinn let out a sight of relief. She didn't think she could take it if another person in her family became estranged.

The next day was Puck's day off, so he offered to watch Beth so Quinn could go to lunch with Rebekah and the two could catch up on everything. Then he was going to bring her back over for dinner so he could meet Rebekah himself.

Quinn and Rebekah decided on Panera; it was Quinn's favorite, but she hadn't been since Beth was born. The two girls ordered, got their food, and sat down at a table.

"So what did you end up saying to mom last night?" Quinn wondered as she broke a piece of her bread bowl and dipped it casually into her soup.

"Just that she had no right to keep your secret from me," Rebekah answered.

"And what'd she say?"

"The usual," Rebekah sighed. "Dad made her do it."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Well, she can't use that excuse anymore."

"How is it now, with the divorce and everything?" Rebekah wondered.

Quinn shrugged. "She's not home much, but when she is she yells a lot. Yesterday she yelled for like an hour about how I never help around the house."

"What'd you say to her?"

"I said Beth keeps me busy and I don't have time. But she has no excuse because she has no job or baby," Quinn answered.

Rebekah chuckled. "Don't we have a maid?"

"We're between one right now," Quinn answered. "Mom's been firing them like she's Emily Gilmore or something."

Rebekah continued laughing and there was a brief pause as the two girls continued to eat their lunch.

Finally Quinn spoke up. "She's been spiking her drinks with vodka, too."

Rebekah quirked her blonde eyebrows up.

Quinn nodded. "She thinks she's being subtle about it, but I can smell it in her drink and on her breath. It's why I won't leave her alone with Beth."

"Well, it's not anything I wouldn't expect from her. Her and dad have always loved their alcohol," Rebekah sighed. "But this divorce thing is all new. I'm sure once it al blows over she'll slow down."

Quinn just nodded, hoping it was true. She only had two months left before school started, and Judy was supposed to watch Beth during the school day. If Judy kept up with the drinking Quinn would have to come up with other arrangements.

"So how's everything with David?" Quinn asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, everything's fine. He's been busy at the law office, but what else is knew?" Rebekah answered.

Quinn hated to admit it, but her sister seemed to have walked into the same marriage her parents had had. Her husband worked all the time, and she was always busy taking care of the home, and volunteering at the country club. Quinn knew being a teen mom was not exactly ideal, but at least it wasn't a repeat of history like her sister.

"Have you talked about children?" Quinn wondered. "I'm sure Beth will want someone to play with in a few years."

Rebekah smiled. "We talked about it, but David wants to wait until everything at work calms down. I told him if we do that we won't have children until we're 70," she chuckled. "But I'm still working on convincing him."

"Who would have guessed I would have a baby first?" Quinn laughed. "I always thought if one of us got into the kind of trouble I did, it would have been you for sure."

"Life is unexpected," Rebekah answered.

"You've got that right."

They finished up their lunch and headed home. Quinn took a much needed nap and Rebekah caught up on her afternoon soap operas. Later they helped Judy begin dinner for that night. It was the first time all three of them had been in the kitchen in years.

X-X-X-X-X

Puck was sitting in the recliner in his living room, feeling like he was going to go stir crazy. He didn't know how Quinn just sat in the house all day with Beth because it got really boring. He looked towards the door to find the stroller his mom had bought for him. He quirked his eyebrow as an idea hit him. He had been outside earlier that day and really it hadn't been too hot. He knew Quinn didn't want Beth going outside because she didn't want the infant getting sick, but Puck figured just a walk around the park wouldn't hurt. Besides, who gets sick during the summer anyways?

He went to the room he shared with Beth and grabbed her little sun hat and the baby sun screen. After she was lathered up and had her cute little hat on he couldn't stop himself from grabbing his mom's camera and taking a picture. It wasn't his fault he had the cutest freaking daughter in the world.

He then put her in her car seat and attached it to the stroller, using the directions. He left a note on the counter for his mom, just in case they were still out when she got home from work, and they were out the door.

Luckily the park was only a two minute walk from his house. As they walked Puck told Beth about work and everything going on in his life. When they got to the park Puck felt a little weird walking around the loop with a pink stroller, but he was Noah Puckerman and he could look badass with anything.

Everything was going fine until Puck could hear a group of men chuckling behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Karaofsky, Azimio, and a couple other football guys behind him. They had a football in hand and must have been at the park playing a pick-up game. Puck stopped and turned around.

"Can I help you punks?"

"Oh nothing, we're just enjoying watching you lose your balls," Karaofsky said.

"Screw you," Puck answered. "I'm more of a man than you'll every be for deciding to stick by my daughter."

"Whatever," Karaofsky answered. "Now I guess Lawson can take your receiver position on the football team, and we'll actually be able to win."

Puck knew Karaofsky was pushing his buttons on purpose, but he couldn't help but let it bother him. "Yea, right," he said, rolling his eyes. "You all couldn't even win against a school full of deaf people. I'm glad I got off that team while I could."

"Things are going to change next year, Puckerman. While you're off playing daddy and falling backwards down the social latter, we'll be climbing our way up."

Puck chuckled. "Don't get too far up there, Karaofsky, I know you're afraid of heights. Remember when I took you to King's Island in seventh grade and you cried when I made you go on the waterslide because it was too high. I wouldn't want you to cry again."

Karaofsky just stood, stunned, as all the other football guys laughed. _Doesn't Karaofsky know by now that I always win? _Puck wondered. He smirked in victory as he turned around towards Beth.

"Told you daddy was a badass," he smiled. He continued his walk, leaving the Neanderthal football players behind him, as they should be.

X-X-X-X-X

Puck brought Beth back over to Quinn's around six, after his mom and Sarah had had a chance to visit with her.

Quinn had answered the door, a huge smile adorned her face when she saw her two favorite people were there. She gave Puck a peck on the lips before bending down and kissing Beth's soft forehead.

"Where's your sister?" Puck wondered.

"She's in the kitchen with my mom finishing dinner. Wanna go meet her?"

Puck nodded. "Might as well."

Quinn took Beth out of her car seat and hugged her tight before leading Puck to the kitchen.

"Puck and Beth are here," Quinn greeted as she walked into the kitchen. Rebekah, who was cutting some peppers for the salad, looked up and smiled.

Puck noticed she looked a lot like Quinn. She had the same blonde hair and pretty bone structure. The only difference were the eyes. Quinn's eyes seemed to change from green to hazel depending on the light, but Rebekah's were a deep ocean blue. Puck will definitely not complain if Quinn grows up to look like Rebekah. She is a total babe.

"Puck it's so nice to meet you," Rebekah smiled as she wiped her hand on her apron before reaching it out for him to shake.

"Yea, you, too," he answered as he shook her hand.

"Now I see where Beth gets her dark hair," Rebekah commented.

"Yea, those Jewish genes are pretty dominant," he said.

"How much longer til dinner's ready?" Quinn asked.

"Twenty minutes," Judy answered.

"Perfect, just enough time to feed Beth. We'll be up in the nursery." Quinn grabbed Puck's hand and led him out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into the nursery. She figured Rebekah and her mom needed some time alone anyway, to talk about everything.

Quinn sat down on the rocking chair and pulled down her shirt. Puck smirked. "You're not going to tell me to turn around?"

Quinn shrugged. "Like you said, it's nothing you haven't seen before."

"You're a tease."

Now it was Quinn's turn to smirk.

As Quinn fed the infant, her and Puck caught up on everything going on in each other's lives. Puck decided not to tell her about his run in with Karaofsky earlier that day, knowing she would scold him for going outside with her, so he just told her about work.

"Dinner's ready," they heard Rebekah scream up the stairs when Beth was done feeding. Quinn handed Puck the baby as she fixed her bra and shirt, and then the three headed downstairs.

Dinner was nice and the conversation was smooth. Mostly they talked about Beth or Rebekah's life in Columbus. Everyone seemed to be getting along, and Quinn was very thankful for that.

Rebekah looked at Quinn and rolled her eyes when Judy returned to the table with her third glass of scotch, but Quinn just shrugged and ignored it.

After desert everyone was full and tired, and Beth was getting fussy. "We better go upstairs and put her to bed," Quinn suggested.

Rebekah and Judy kissed the baby good-night before the two parents took her back upstairs to her nursery. Quinn changed her diaper and put pajamas on her before sitting in the rocking chair once again. "We should sing her a song together," Quinn suggested with a smile.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star is her favorite," Puck said.

Quinn giggled at the fact that he sang that to her. She started the song and he soon joined in. Quinn rocked the baby back and forth and it only took two times through the song before her eyelids closed and she was asleep. Quinn carefully laid her in the crib. Both parents stood at the side and watched the rising and falling of their daughter's chest. Puck slid his hands behind Quinn's back and pulled her close to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he gently kissed it. For the first time in her life Quinn felt a part of a real family, not one who had to pretend to be happy all the time. Puck had always let Quinn let out her feelings instead of bottling them inside, and that was one of the reasons she loved him so much.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"Just for being you." He smiled as he kissed her again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing last chapter :) I'm gonna make you all a deal for this one. I know I won't have a lot of hw this week, so if I can get up to 56 reviews for this story I will update within 5 days! So review and get a quicker update!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my twinie Carolina. I hope this chapter makes your crappy day a little better.**

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

It's a week later and Beth is officially a month old. The first month was a lot harder than Quinn and Puck imagined it would be, but they made it through and that's all that mattered. Quinn had taken Beth to her doctor's appointment. Her breathing had gone back to normal, although her weight was still below where it needed to be. The doctor assured Quinn it could take a couple weeks to catch up and they shouldn't worry too much about it, but come on, Quinn's a mom, of course she's going to worry.

Rebekah had to leave the day before because she couldn't get any more days off of work, but she promised to come visit again soon. Quinn felt happy that her family was getting along again, and she knew it was because her dad didn't live there anymore. She still hadn't talked to him since he kicked her out of the house nearly six months ago, and she doesn't plan on it anytime soon. Forgiving her mom is one thing (and their relationship is still very rocky) but forgiving him is a whole other that she's not ready to deal with.

Quinn is sitting in the living room, Beth lying on her legs and she's clapping the little girl's hands together when she hears to doorbell ring. She smiles as she hops up to answer it.

"Kurt! Mercedes!" she says excitedly as she opens the door with her free hand. Her two best friends smile back and begin to coo when they see Beth in her arms.

"She's grown so much since the last time I saw her," Mercedes comments.

Quinn nods. "It's crazy how fast they grow."

Mercedes reaches out to take the infant and Quinn slips her easily into the teenager's arms. They all three sit down on the couch so they have a chance to catch up.

"So, what's going on in the outside world," Quinn wondered. "It seems like forever ago that I actually ventured out these doors."

Kurt and Mercedes both chuckled a bit. But both of them noticed the large bags under Quinn's eyes and the fact that she wasn't taking care of her appearance like she used to, and they both began to worry a bit. Quinn seriously needed to get out of the house. "Not too much," Mercedes finally answered. "But there is this thing tonight at the park. They're showing scary movies on the stone wall, and you get to watch them outside. It should be fun. You and Puck should consider coming."

"I don't know," Quinn said hesitantly. "I don't feel comfortable leaving Beth with my mom, and we don't really have any more babysitters."

"We figured you'd say that," Mercedes said. "So that's why we found you a babysitter ourselves."

Quinn quirked her eyebrows at them and said, "Do I get a say in whether or not this mystery babysitter is qualified to handle a one month old baby?"

They chuckled. "Believe me, babe," Kurt said. "They are definitely qualified."

"Everything is already arranged," Mercedes chimed in. "Puck's coming over to pick you up at seven, so be ready."

"And please put on some better clothes," Kurt added.

Quinn hit him with her shoulder playfully. "You try taking care of a baby that spits up all the time and see how good your wardrobe is."

He put his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright, you win."

She giggled a bit. "Do you wanna try and hold her Kurt?"

Kurt looked at Beth in Mercedes' arms and looked a bit apprehensive. "I don't know…"

"Come on Kurt, it's not hard. She's not even old enough to wiggle around," Mercedes said, urging him on.

"Oh fine," he said, finally giving in. Mercedes handed Beth to him and helped him situate her in comfortably in his arms.

"Hey this is actually pretty easy," he smiled, feeling proud of himself. He had never held a baby before, so he was pretty reserved about it, but it wasn't so bad.

The three friends started to talk about the new summer trends. "I think rompers are just absolutely atrocious," Kurt commented before he felt something wet and warm drip down his arm. He looked down and gasped when he saw Beth had spit up all over his new Marc Jacobs polo.

Mercedes and Quinn looked over to see what the big deal was, and both girls couldn't help but burst out into a fit of giggles. Kurt, though, did not appreciate that. "This isn't funny, take this baby away from me!" he said.

Quinn calmed down enough to take Beth from him. She walked to the counter where there was a box of baby wipes, and wiped Beth's face before handing Kurt a couple for his shirt and arm.

"Oh, that is so gross!" Kurt exclaimed as he tried to wipe it off as best he could.

"Don't be mad at me Uncle Kurt," Quinn said, acting like it was Beth. She held the infant up to him and made a pouty face.

Kurt's face softened immediately. "It would be easier to be mad if you weren't so darn cute," he said, gently tapping her on the nose. Quinn smiled in success. She had missed being with her friends, and as much as she loved spending lots of time with Beth, they were right that she needed to have a night out every once in a while. It didn't make her a bad mom, it was the thing keeping her from going stir crazy and becoming a bad mom. So really, it was in Beth's best interests that she go.

X-X-X-X-X

While Beth was taking her afternoon nap, Quinn actually took the time to take a shower, blow dry, and straighten her hair. She picked out one of her favorite dresses (and she was ecstatic to find that she fit into it again!) before finding some matching shoes. She put on a bit of make-up and prayed Beth wouldn't spit up on her before she left.

Luckily, when the doorbell rang at quarter til six, Beth was still asleep. She opened the door to find an always chipper Rachel Barry smiling at her from her doorway. "Good evening, Quinn. You are looking lovely tonight."

A small smile crept across Quinn's face. She hadn't seen Rachel since they reconciled all their differences weeks before, and she was actually kind of happy to see the small brunette standing in her doorway.

"So you're the babysitter?" Quinn guessed.

"At your service."

"And you think you can handle an infant?" Quinn wondered. Honestly, if she could pick one person who would be able to handle a baby so young it would be Rachel. She really wasn't that worried about it.

Rachel nodded enthusiastically. "I have an extensive background in babysitting, and I even took a red cross babysitting class where I was CPR certified."

"Great," Quinn said. "You're hired!"

Rachel clapped her hands together, excited.

"Beth's asleep right now, but she should wake up relatively soon," Quinn explained. "She'll probably be hungry; there's a bottle in the fridge. She eats every two to three hours and I don't think we'll be gone too long, but just in case there should be more than one. You can probably put her down about eight, and we usually sing her to sleep, which I'm sure you probably would have done anyway." Rachel nodded. Quinn then proceeded to take Rachel on a tour of the house, showing her the kitchen, Beth's nursery, and such. When they were finally done it was seven and Puck should be arriving to pick her up at any minute.

"So you didn't want to go to the movie?" Quinn wondered; she kind of felt bad that Rachel was stuck here while everyone else was going.

Rachel shook her head. "Finn's at some basketball game with Burt anyway."

"Okay," Quinn said. "Well thanks for doing this; it really means a lot to me."

"Anytime," Rachel answered.

They stood in a comfortable silence for another minute or two before Puck's truck could be heard pulling into the driveway. "That'll be Puck," Quinn said. "Thanks again, and please don't hesitate to call if you have any questions."

Rachel nodded. "Have fun, Quinn."

"You, too," Quinn said before opening the door and walking down the path to Puck's car. It felt a little odd having Rachel Barry at her house without her there. At least her mom would be at some charity function, and would stay out of Rachel's way.

"Hey," she heard Puck say as she arrived at his truck.

"Hey back," she smiled.

"You look really nice," he commented.

"And you don't look to shabby yourself."

He chuckled a bit before opening her car door. "You ready?"

She nodded and gave him a gracious smile as she hopped in. On the ride to the park, Quinn told Puck all about Beth spitting up on Kurt that morning, and Puck could not stop laughing, which made Quinn laugh even more. By the time they arrived at the park, they both had to sit in the car for an extra minute just to calm down.

They finally got out and walked to where the movies were being shown. It was getting dark out but there was still a hint of light. They both looked over the rows and rows of teenagers, trying to find their group.

Finally Quinn spotted Artie's wheelchair and they walked over, hand in hand. "Hey everyone," Quinn said when they approached the group.

"Hey," everyone greeted in unison. Everyone from the Glee club was there except Rachel and Finn. Quinn and Puck took a spot on the blanket between Kurt and Brittany.

"You look ravishing this evening," Kurt approved.

"I thought I'd take your advice and look nice for once," she joked.

The friends shared Glee memories while they were waiting for the movies to begin. Quinn wasn't a big fan of scary movies, but she would see them if it meant spending time with her friends.

It was only five minutes into the first movie, though, and Quinn was already fighting sleep. She hadn't realized how tired she was until she leaned against Puck for support. Another five minutes and Quinn was completely out.

"Man she really was tired," Mike commented.

Puck chuckled when he looked down to see Quinn already sleep against him. "I guess so."

Everyone knew she needed sleep so no one woke her up. She was so deep into sleep that she didn't even wake when everyone screamed. It wasn't until the movies were over that Puck finally woke her up and helped her walk to her car.

"Bye everyone," she said sleepily as she waved.

Puck drove back to Quinn's house and walked her inside. They opened the door to find Rachel sitting on the couch, snuggling with a blanket and reading Barbra Streisand's biography.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn greeted. "How'd everything go?"

"Everything went perfectly; your daughter is an angel," she said.

Quinn smiled proudly before reaching into her wallet and pulling out some money to give the brunette.

"Oh, you don't have to pay me," Rachel said when she saw what Quinn was doing.

"Yes we do, you're the babysitter," Quinn said, handing Rachel the money.

Rachel felt awkward taking money from Quinn, but she did so to spare some sort of spat.

Quinn and Puck thanked Rachel again before Puck walked Rachel out to her car then got in his own. After Quinn made sure both teenagers were safely pulled out of the driveway she went upstairs and quickly fell asleep on her bed, knowing it wouldn't be long before Beth woke her up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and sorry this chapter took so long. I would really love for anyone who can to review cause they make me smile oh so much :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Another uneventful week has passed for Quinn. She takes care of Beth during the day while Puck works and her mom's off doing God-knows-what. Puck usually stops by after work to see Quinn and help her put Beth to bed, and if he isn't too tired from a full day of work, they hang out in her room.

Quinn is still as tired as she's ever been in her life; she really hoped Beth would start sleeping more throughout the night, but she was still waking up around three times. The infant's heart condition also never left the back of Quinn's mind and it was still hard for her to sleep knowing something could happen to Beth.

And on top of all that she hasn't left the house since the movie at the park last weekend and she's going stir crazy again. She never thought not being able to leave the house would be such a big deal, especially since she lives in a large house, but the routine gets old after a while and sometimes she finds herself wishing she could venture outside the front doors. And if she was still as selfish as she had been last year, she would take Beth out without even thinking twice, but she's a mother now and she has to think of Beth before herself, and she knows it's not good for her daughter to be around so many germs.

It's a Saturday afternoon and Quinn's sitting on the couch, flipping through channels when the door opens and Puck walks in. He closes the door behind him before walking towards her and stands in front of the couch.

She looks away from the TV and towards him. "How was work?" she wonders.

He shrugs, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

She nods before turning her attention back to Jersey Shore.

"I was thinking at work, though," he says before taking a deep breath, "that maybe we could all go out to dinner tonight?"

She looks at him and quirks her eyebrow. "All?"

He nods. "Yea; you, me, and Beth."

"Haven't we been over this, Puck?" she sighs. "I don't want to take Beth out in public. We can't risk her getting sick."

"We'll keep the blanket over her car seat the whole time, she'll be fine," Puck countered.

"And what happens if she cries, huh?" she volleys. "Are we just gonna leave her in her car seat?"

"You know what, Quinn; I'm just trying to help you. I can see you want to get out of the house and I'm just trying to help, but all you ever do is shoot my ideas down," he argues.

"That's because they suck."

"You suck."

"Oh, nice comeback," she says, rolling her eyes.

"You know what, Quinn, I'm not going to stand here and be fucking insulted when all I was doing was trying to be nice to you."

"Watch your language," she quips. She stood up off the couch to stand in front of him, face to face.

"Yea, like Beth can hear or even understand what I said."

"That's not the point," she said. "_I _don't like it when you cuss."

"And we always do what you want don't we," he said bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's my daughter, too, Quinn, and I don't like that you don't let me make any of the decisions," he answered. "It's always you telling me what I can and can't do with her. I'm not a fuc…I'm not an idiot. I know how to take care of her."

"I know you do," she said as tears formed in her eyes. "But I'm just so scared something's going to happen to her." She sinks into the couch as tears silently make their way down her porcelain skin. She had been holding all this in for weeks now because she wanted to be strong for Beth, but knowing there is something wrong with her little girl's heart is eating her inside.

Puck sat down next to her and began to rub soothing circles on her back, forgetting they were fighting because it's clear she's hurting inside. At his touch, her cries turn into sobs, her whole body shaking. It's like everything she had been holding in suddenly explodes and rushes out of her like lava from a volcano.

Puck's been worried sick about this whole situation, as well, but he's a man and he told himself he couldn't cry about it. He's the dad, he has to be tough because if he's not, who will? But seeing Quinn break down like this is more than he can handle and to his dismay a few tears begin to fall from his hazel eyes.

Quinn reaches over and grabs his shirt for dear life, like there's a tornado coming and they know they're about to get sucked into it. Her head rests against his muscular chest, and his shirt is now soaked with her tears. Her face is splotched and red, but he doesn't think he's seen her look any more beautiful. He knows Quinn has a hard time showing her feelings and seeing her so vulnerable like this is the most amazing feeling because it means she's fully let him in.

He continues to rub her back as she cries. Fifteen minutes later and her sobs have turned into hiccups and she's began the process of calming down.

"It's going to be okay," he whispers into her ear over and over, hoping he can convince her…and himself that's its true.

Once her crying has ceased completely, she lifts her throbbing head and looks Puck straight in the eyes. She can see he's been crying as well. Not as much as she has, but tears are evident in his eyes. She never really stopped to think about how he feels in all of this; he is the father after all, so of course this affects him, too. She can't help but think how lucky she is to have him, and how empty she would be without him in her life.

"I'm sorry I said your ideas suck," she apologized. "I was just angry."

"You're forgiven," he said. He put his finger under her chin and smiled at her. "But you've gotta learn to trust me a bit more."

She nodded in agreement before closing the space between their lips with a kiss.

X-X-X-X-X

Six hours later and Quinn's already up feeding Beth for the second time that night. She's glad that the infant is beginning to be hungry more, but she just wished it didn't have to be in the middle of the night.

She's tired and trying really hard not to doze off when she looks down at Beth. She smiles wide because the baby is just looking up at her and staring as she sucks. Quinn stares back into her eyes, which are starting to turn from blue to hazel. As much as it would be nice for Beth to be older and sleep through the night, she doesn't know if she would give up a moment like this for anything.

The mother and daughter continue to just stare into each other's eyes until Beth is done. Then the baby does something too beautiful and unexpected, and it makes Quinn's heart literally feel like melting.

She smiled at her. Beth _smiled _at her. A real, true smile. Not a 'oh, I am having gas' kind of smile, but a pure gummy smile. She knows Quinn is her mom, and she knows her mom will always take care of her, so she decides to grace Quinn with her first smile.

A small tear escapes from Quinn's eye, but this time it's not because she's scared, it's because she's hopeful. If her daughter, her beautiful, perfect bundle of joy, can smile during a time like this, then so can she. And now she can believe the words Puck spoke; things really will be okay.

X-X-X-X-X

Sunday is Puck's day off and he decides he wants to do something for Quinn. After yesterday's meltdown he knows she's still not ready for Beth to leave the house, which means he has to get a bit more creative. He finds Sarah on the couch and asks for her help, which she gladly says yes to.

Thirty minutes later and he's loading a picnic basket and blanket into the car. He thanks his little sister for the help before getting in the car and heading towards Quinn's.

When he arrives he gathers the stuff and walks up to the door before knocking. He waits a few minutes before he hears Quinn's familiar footsteps and the door swings open. She smiles in surprise.

"Hi," he says.

"Hi." She looks at the basket in his hands and sighs. "Puck, didn't I tell you I don't want Beth leaving the house?"

"We don't have to leave the house. Just trust me," he smiles proudly. He knows what he's about to do will classify him as a wussy and the most whipped guy in the world but he doesn't care because he knows it will make Quinn happy.

She lifts her eyebrows but nods. She did promise to trust him more.

"Where's Beth?" he wonders.

"She's in her play pen. I'll go get her." Quinn disappears and goes upstairs to her room where Beth's play pen is. She lifts the baby out and walks down to meet Puck back in the living room.

"Follow me," he says as he makes his way towards the kitchen. She obeys, a bit skeptical at first. He leads her through the dining room, kitchen, and out the back door to her large backyard. He picks a spot before spreading the blanket out and a small smile spreads across Quinn's face.

"A backyard picnic? Why, Mr. Puckerman, how romantic," she jokes.

He smirks at her. "Have you forgotten? I'm special and romantic."

She giggles as she hits him playfully with the arm not holding Beth. She gently lays the infant down on the blanket before lying down next to her on her side. Puck lies down on the other side of Beth so he's facing Quinn. They both look at each other before looking down at their small daughter lying in the middle of them.

"Watch this," Quinn says excitedly. She pokes the little girl gently in the belly, which makes Beth show her big, gummy smile.

Puck's face is one of both shock and happiness. "She's smiling now!"

"She just started last night," Quinn smiled proudly.

"That's so amazing! You're getting to be such a big girl, Bethy," he coos and Beth smiles back at him. He swears it is the most gorgeous smile in the world, even if she doesn't have any teeth to go with it. He honestly feels as if he could stare at her smile all day, every day and not get tired of it.

It was Beth's first major milestone and the two parents could not have been more thrilled. It meant Beth was making progress; that she was developing as a normal baby did. Maybe the doctor was right, maybe this heart thing would go away. Whether it did or not, both teenagers would keep this moment with them forever. During the good times and tough times they would think about it and smile because it reminded them things will always get better.


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's another light and fluffy chapter. But I have ideas for more drama as school begins to start and I had a question I would like for you all to answer (since I write this for you and want you to enjoy it): Do you like the light and fluffiness that there is now, with a little drama here and there, or would you like to see more drama (but there would still be fluffy moments of course)? PLEASE tell me what you think!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter...keep it coming :) I love you all.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Another month goes by. Another month of sleepless nights for Quinn, but also another month of watching Beth smile and grow. Things have been good between Quinn and Puck, and Quinn is honestly a bit surprised things are going so well. Their daily routine is working out well; Quinn taking care of Beth during the day whilst Puck's at work and Puck coming home for dinner before helping Quinn put the infant to sleep. After they usually hung out in Quinn's room and talked about anything and everything before Puck had to say good-bye and head home.

Beth's doctor's appointments were getting better and better. Her breathing had gone back to normal, and she was gaining weight. She was sprouting tons of light brown curls on the top of her head, and Quinn was excited she could finally put bows in the baby's hair.

The doctor had assured Quinn she could take the baby out in public, but Quinn was still super hesitant about it. To say she was apprehensive about Beth getting sick may be a bit of an understatement. Puck didn't bring it up again for fear that Quinn may have some sort of mental breakdown, but with school only a month away Quinn knew she had a lot of things to do, and she had to take Beth with her.

So that Tuesday was Beth's first trip to the mall because Quinn needed to buy some new school dresses. She had finally gone back down to the weight she was before she had Beth, and thought it deserved a shopping spree.

As she walked through the mall pushing Beth's pretty pink stroller, she could see people staring at her and even giving her dirty looks, but she just held her head high and ignored them; she was used to this kind of treatment by now anyway.

It was a successful mall day for her; she bought 7 new dresses for herself and 5 for Beth. Beth had quite enjoyed the day as well. She slept a lot of the time, but when she was awake she never cried or whined. Quinn realized that her daughter loved to watch all the people go by, since she wasn't used to seeing so many people, this being the first major outing in her short life.

When Quinn got home she carried Beth up to her crib and put her down for her afternoon nap before collapsing on the couch, exhausted. Her phone vibrated and she looked at it to see it was Puck. He had texted to her he was going to be hanging out with the guys that night, but would see her and Beth tomorrow. Quinn sighed. She knew Puck deserved a night out with the guys every once in a while, but it didn't seem like she ever got time off herself, which wasn't fair.

And to make things even better for Quinn, Beth did not want to sleep that night. It was eight o'clock, which was the time Beth usually went to bed, but the little girl refused to sleep. Quinn tried to rock and sing her to sleep like she usually did, but every time she sat down Beth started to scream. When Quinn stood up Beth would calm down, but no matter what she tried she couldn't get the baby to sleep. Quinn couldn't figure out what was wrong, which frustrated her to no end, and after an hour and a half of listening to Beth cry Quinn was about to start crying herself. This was the first time something like this had happened without Puck here to support her, and Quinn was just about to lose it. She was tired herself and her arm was so sore from holding Beth. She tried just laying the baby in the bed, but every time she did, Beth's crying only intensified. Luckily, it only took another ten minutes for the baby to cry herself to sleep. Quinn laid Beth in the crib carefully, kissed her forehead and left the room.

When she got in her room she collapsed on the bed. It wasn't until that night that Quinn realized how much she needed a break. She took out her phone and texted Puck saying that tomorrow it was her night to hang out with friends and he would be watching Beth. He agreed, which was good because he would be doing it whether he said yes or not. Then she called Mercedes who decided she would have a sleepover with the girls and Kurt so Quinn could catch up with everyone. Satisfied, Quinn put on her pajamas and slept as much as she could before she had to wake up to feed Beth her "midnight snack".

X-X-X-X-X

The next night Quinn got Beth ready to stay at her daddy's house. She bathed her and packed her diaper bag with everything she would need.

Puck rang the doorbell right on time, and Quinn greeted him with a smile and a kiss. "How was work?" she asked as she walked to the coffee table and picked up Beth's diaper bag.

Puck shrugged. "Pretty busy, but I missed my girls."

Quinn smiled as she handed Puck the diaper bag. "Thanks so much for doing this."

"Anything to keep you sane," he chuckled.

"Ha-ha," she said sarcastically. She walked over to Beth's swing and picked her up. She ran her hair soothingly through the baby's curls and Beth smiled wide back at her.

"You be good for your daddy tonight, okay?" she said in a mock-stern voice. Beth just continued to smile innocently as she gurgled a bit.

Quinn chuckled before gently laying the baby in her car seat and buckling her in. "I love you, Bethy-Boo." She kissed Beth's soft forehead before handing Puck the car seat.

Puck looked at her expectantly. She sighed. "I love you, too, Puck," she said before kissing him on his cheek. "Better?"  
"Much," he smiled.

She giggled. "Have fun tonight,"

"You, too."

He gave her one last smile before walking out the door and out to his truck.

After Quinn watched to make sure they safely got out of the driveway and down the street she excitedly ran to her room to pack for Mercedes' house that night. She hadn't been to her best friend's house since she had lived there two months before. Although two months was a short time, it seemed like a lifetime ago that Beth hadn't been born yet.

When Quinn arrived at Mercedes' house, she greeted her mom with a smile and a big hug. Mrs. Jones made her tell her everything about little Beth before she was allowed to go into the basement with everyone else. Quinn didn't mind, though, since Beth was her favorite subject to talk about.

When she finally went down to the basement she saw Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, and Rachel were already down there. "Hey everyone!" she greeted.

They looked up from their intense game of Guess the Lyrics, when they heard Quinn. "Quinn!" they all said excitedly as they got up to greet her. She smiled and happily hugged all her friends, with whom she hadn't gotten to see a lot over the past month.

"I miss you guys!" she cooed.

"We miss you, too!"

They all went back over to the couch.

"You ready for a night off, hot mama?" Mercedes wondered.

"So ready," Quinn answered. She was excited to have a night to finally be a teenager again, and do crazy and stupid things with her friends. Being a mom was fun, but every once and a while she just needed time to act her age.

"So what's the plan for tonight?"

"I broke into my dad's liquor cabinet," Rachel said and everyone looked over at her surprised. "What? We don't have to get drunk or anything, but sometimes a little alcohol can make things a bit more interesting. Besides, Quinn only has one night to be a teenager so I figured we better enjoy it."

"I don't know…" Quinn said hesitantly. "The last time I got drunk was when Beth was conceived. I don't make rational decisions when I'm drunk."

"Well then we'll just make sure you don't get drunk then," Rachel smiled.

"I'm in," Mercedes shrugged.

"Me too," Tina chimed in.

"Me three," Kurt agreed.

Rachel went over to her bag that was pink with gold stars and got out a bottle of vodka.

"But we've got to be quiet so my mom doesn't hear," Mercedes warned. Everyone nodded in agreement.

None of the kids really had much experience with alcohol, so it only took an hour before everyone but Quinn was drunk. Once a game of truth or dare broke out, Quinn sat back and watched for a while.

Watching her friends have as much as they were having made Quinn think about everything she would be missing out on. It's not like she regretted having Beth and losing out on these experiences, it's just that she wished she could have had her a couple years later.

Thinking about everything she would miss out on brought Quinn to the decision she didn't want to miss out on anything she didn't have to. So she took another shot of vodka and walked over to her friends.

"My turn!" she said and everyone cheered.

Truth or dare turned into mostly dare, but no one cared because that's what made it so funny. Quinn was so drunk she didn't even care when she was forced to lick Tina's foot. The hardest dare, though, was when Quinn dared Rachel not to talk for a whole hour. But to everyone's enormous surprise, she managed to do it.

When Quinn went home the next morning she felt extremely happy. And when Puck dropped Beth off at her house before work she was super excited to see her baby girl again. Being a teenager the night before had been more fun than Quinn had had in a long time, but being a mom was where Quinn belonged now. Although having nights to be a teenager again would be crucial to her sanity, Quinn knew she wouldn't change the way things turned out even if she could.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**Next chapter school will start! Woo!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Quinn was lying on the couch, reading her summer reading book when her mom walked in with groceries in her hand.

"Quinnie, can you help me with the groceries?" her mom asked.

Quinn sighed as she marked her place in her book and walked into the kitchen to help her mom. She grabbed the bag of grapes and put them into the fridge.

"I was thinking," Judy started as she put some cans in the pantry, "that I could watch Beth tonight and let you and Puck go out on a date. You both haven't really been out together since Beth was born and I would love to spend a night with my granddaughter."

"I don't know…" Quinn said hesitantly and both her and her mom knew why.

"Listen, Quinnie, I haven't had anything to drink today and l will make sure to stay clean for the rest of the day," Judy promised. "We need to have a test-run of how school will work anyway. It's only three weeks away."

Quinn thought about it for a couple minutes. She hadn't left Beth alone with her mom yet, and since the plan was for her mom to watch Beth during school, maybe it would be a good idea to have a test-run.

Her mom wasn't lying; she hadn't been drinking yet. Quinn hadn't smelt it on her breath, and she was good at detecting it by now.

"Okay," she said, finally giving in. "Puck and I will go to dinner tonight and let you watch Beth for a couple hours. But if you so much as touch a bottle of alcohol you will never watch her again," she warned. _When did I become the mature one?_ Quinn thought. _Who knew one day I would be the one threatening my mom to behave?_

"Thanks Quinn," Judy smiled.

Quinn nodded as she left the kitchen and went back to read her book.

X-X-X-X-X

"How does mommy look?" Quinn asked Beth as she twirled around in her dress. She looked down at the baby in her swing, and Beth smiled up wide at her. "You look wonderful, mommy. Prettiest lady I've ever seen," Quinn said, pretending it was Beth. She giggled to herself before walking over to her full-length mirror and making sure she looked acceptable.

It felt so good to be in her baby doll dresses again. She hadn't left the house much this summer so until now there was really no need. But now she was going to go on her first date with Puck since Beth was born.

She took extra care of her appearance today. She knew Puck didn't mind how fancy she looked- he had seen her give birth for goodness sakes- but she wanted to look good for him because she hadn't in a long time.

She ran her fingers through her straight blonde hair, and touched-up her mascara before deciding she looked date ready. "You better not throw up on mommy," Quinn said as she walked over to Beth's swing and picked her up.

While she was waiting for Puck to pick her up, she went over Beth's routine with her mom for the thousandth time. It's not like her mom didn't know Beth's routine already-she did live with them- but Quinn just couldn't be too sure when it came to her mom. She still doesn't trust her; her mom and she both know that, and they've been trying to work through it. Tonight will be a major test to see how far they've come.

Finally there was a knock on the door. Quinn went to open it and greeted Puck with a chaste kiss on the lips. "So where are you taking me on our date?" asked Quinn.

"You'll see," Puck said, giving her a wink. She giggled a bit before both parents said good-bye to Beth and walked to Puck's truck.

As Puck drove he had one hand on the wheel and the other laced through Quinn's fingers. She smiled at the contact, wondering where in the world Puck was taking her. He didn't stop until they were at a small park a couple miles from Quinn's house. She lifted her eyebrows at him in confusion.

"I thought we could finally have our picnic," he said simply. Sometimes Quinn forgets how romantic he can be, but he always reminds her with something as adorable as this.

He got out and opened her car door, helping her down from the truck. Then he went to the back and took out a blanket and a picnic basket. He spread the blanket out for them before Quinn sat down and watched him get the food ready.

"I didn't get to make it myself because I had work today," he explained. "But Sarah wanted me to tell you she helped my mom make it."

"Tell her I said thanks," Quinn smiled.

Puck pulled out two grilled chicken sandwiches, some macaroni, broccoli, and some rolls, along with chocolate chip cookies for desert.

As the two of them ate they talked, laughed, and flirted just like they were two teenagers without a worry in the world, not two teenagers who had a baby and a mess of worries surrounding them.

After dinner and desert Quinn leaned in and kissed him full-on on the lips. He gently cupped her face and pulled her in closer as his tongue slid into her mouth. He lay down so that Quinn was on top of him. Quinn felt so reckless and care-free as the two of them continued to make-out for at least another hour. She even let him touch her breasts a few times (a lot farther than they've gone in a while). Before Quinn knew it, she looked at her phone and it was ten o'clock.

"We should probably get going," she suggested. "I didn't wanna leave Beth with my mom for too long."

"Good idea," he agreed. Quinn threw the trash away and packed up the basket as Puck folded the blanket and put everything back into the trunk of this truck.

They drove back to Quinn's house, their faces filled with large smiles; having that alone time was just what they needed. When they arrived they walked up to the house. Quinn got out her key and unlocked the door. They walked in and anger began to pump through Quinn's veins when she saw her mom passed out on the living room couch, a bottle of vodka at her side.

"Mom, what the hell is this!" Quinn yelled as she walked over to the couch and violently shook her mother to wake her up. Her mom's eyes opened and she sat straight up.

"Oh, Quinnie, you're…home," Judy said relieved, her words slurring.

"You're fucking drunk!" Quinn yelled. "Where's Beth?"

"Don't worry, Quinn, she's upsturs sleepin," Judy reassured her.

"Go check on her please, Puck," Quinn asked her boyfriend, taking deep breaths as she tried not to lose her cool. Puck, who was awkwardly standing by the door, nodded, happy to have something to do, and disappeared up the stairs.

"You promised you wouldn't get drunk, mom!" Quinn's voice was at a yell now, and she couldn't even try to be quiet, even if she knew Beth was asleep upstairs.

"I waited until she was asleep," Judy said, not understanding what the big deal was.

"What if she had woken up?" Quinn questioned. "There's no way you could have even held her in your condition."

"She was just crying, so much," Judy said. "It gave me a headache. This…this makes me feel better."

"Well I hope it was worth it," Quinn said with tears in her eyes, "Because you will never be alone with my daughter again."

"Quinnie…" Judy started, but Quinn held up her hand to stop her mom.

"I don't want your excuses anymore." Quinn turned and started heading for the stairs, but turned around one more time to face her confused and drunk mother. "It's sad, you know, when the child is more responsible than the parent." And with that she turned around and headed up the stairs. She walked down the hall and opened the door to Beth's room. Puck was sitting in the rocking chair, rocking quietly so he wouldn't wake up Beth. Quinn smiled at him and motioned for him to follow her. He quietly got up from the rocking chair and joined her in the hall.

"You okay?" he asked. Before Quinn knew it her eyes were welling up with tears. She shook her head no as it fell into his chest. Puck hated when girls cried because he never knew what to do. Even with months of practice with Quinn crying he still didn't quite know what to do except awkwardly rub her back.

"Let's go in your room so we don't wake the baby," he suggested. Quinn nodded and followed him across the hall to her room.

"She ruins everything!" Quinn yelled after Puck had shut the door. "What are we supposed to do with Beth while we're at school now?"

"We'll figure something out," Puck assured her. "There's got to be plenty of people who are willing to watch her during the day."

Quinn nodded and began pacing back and forth around the room while Puck sat on the bed and watched, puzzled as to what he should do.

"I need to get Beth out of this house," Quinn finally said after a bit of pacing. "I don't want her growing up in the same type of toxic, alcoholic environment that I did." Quinn didn't know what she was thinking when she trusted her mom with her daughter, thinking she had actually changed. Her mom, and her dad, too, had been secret alcoholics for as long as Quinn could remember. How could she have expected her mom to act differently?

"I almost have enough for an apartment, Quinn," Puck said. "You're just going to have to hang on for another month or two, and then we can live together and you won't have to worry about your mom anymore."

Quinn stopped her pacing right in front of Puck. "I don't know what I'd do without you. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm not a deadbeat, I provide for my family. It's what I want to do."

"You're right, babe. You're not a deadbeat; you're the best daddy in the whole world. Beth's the lucky one in our family; she gets to have a good dad that loves and cares for her and will never abandon her."

"You got that right. Number wah dad right here."

This made Quinn giggle. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

He took her hands and intertwined their fingers. "It's what I'm here for. I love you, Quinn Fabray."

"I love you, too, Noah Puckerman."

* * *

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**More of a cute little chapter :)  
**

**Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

It had been two weeks since the whole babysitting debacle with Quinn's mom. Judy had apologized again and again and assured Quinn it would never happen if she kept Beth during the day, but Quinn couldn't trust her mom anymore. This meant, with school starting in only two weeks, she and Puck needed to find a babysitter for Beth as soon as possible.

But that could wait another day because Rachel invited the Glee Club to come over and swim in her pool. She said they could have a head start on their musical selections for Sectionals-which, by the way was four months away- but Quinn knew everyone would veto the brunette and just have fun. Since Quinn didn't trust Judy to babysit, she decided it would be okay to bring Beth with them. She had a cute baby bikini she had bought for Beth that she wanted to use anyway.

As Quinn put on her own bikini she was suddenly very thankful she had worked so hard to lose all her baby weight. Although her body didn't look like it used to in a bikini-she still had some stretch marks- she had accepted that after having a baby it might never go back.

Quinn heard the doorbell ring, which meant Puck had arrived to pick them up. She threw on her cover-up and grabbed the pool bag before picking Beth up out of her swing and heading downstairs. She rolled her eyes when Puck began to ring the doorbell really fast.

"Coming!" she yelled as she ran to the door as fast as she could with a baby in her hands.

"You, sir, need to get some patience," she said as she opened the door.

Puck shrugged. "What fun would that be?"

She just rolled her eyes at him again. "Be a help and take your daughter?"

"Of course," he smiled as he took Beth out of Quinn's arms. "Are you sure she should be wearing a bikini? I mean, she's only three months old."

Quinn giggled. "It's fine now. We might have to worry about it in ten years."

"Oh, God, don't even say that." Puck didn't want to think about the fact that his baby girl would one day be old enough for boys and bikinis.

"No worries, we still have time to think of a game plan for when it happens," Quinn assured him. She gave him a little kiss on the nose before heading out to his truck.

They were the first to arrive at Rachel's except for Finn who had arrived early to help Rachel set up. There was an array of sandwiches and salads for lunch set up on a table, as well as lawn chairs for everyone to use. Rachel even had noodles, innertubes, and rafts for the pool.

"Quinn, Puck, Beth!" Rachel squealed when she saw the trio walk through the gate to her backyard. She did a little prance over to them and gave each a hug before taking Beth out of her car seat to coo at her.

"Hey Finn," Quinn greeted as he awkwardly walked over behind Rachel. Quinn wasn't quite sure how comfortable Finn was with everything although they had reconciled with one another.

"Hey Quinn," he smiled back at her. "Hey man," he said to Puck and extended his fist for a fistbump, which Puck happily accepted.

One after another everyone began to arrive. The girls took turns cooing over Beth while the boys had an innertube race. Soon everyone was hungry and enjoyed all the food Rachel had prepared for them.

After lunch Beth fell asleep on a towel under an umbrella. The girls sat around on lawn chairs, getting whatever tan they could before school started.

"So how are things between you and Finn?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"Really good," Rachel smiled. "How about you and Puck?"

"They've been surprisingly good," Quinn answered. "We had little fights here and there but they were mainly when Beth was waking up in the middle of the night all the time. But now we're not quite sure what we'll be doing with Beth while we're at school during the day since Puck's mom works and my mom is certainly out of the question."

"Wait, so you need someone to watch Beth during the day?" Quinn was confused when Rachel had an excited smile plastered on her face.

"Yes," she said nodding. It was like a light bulb went off in the brunette's head as she hopped off the lawn chair and ran up the back porch and into the house.

"What the hell was that?" Quinn asked Mercedes and Tina who just shrugged.

"Does anyone ever understand what that munchkin does?" Santana said in response.

"I guess not."

Quinn turned her attention to the boys who were dunking each other in the pool. She couldn't help but feel bad for Artie who was sitting on his edge with his feet in the water, unable to join in with the rest of the boys. He was smiling, though, and seemed happy to be around all his friends again. Quinn guessed he was just used to not being able to participate in everything.

After a few more minutes passed, Rachel appeared in the backyard again, this time with one of her dads accompanying her. He was a tall, African-American man with glasses and a friendly smile.

"Quinn, I was just inside telling my daddy about your lack of a babysitter for Beth. He had been complaining lately about how bored he was during the day- you can only go to Bed, Bath, and Beyond so many times- and he said he would love to watch Beth for you!"

"What?" Quinn asked as she sat up on her lawn chair. "Are you sure?"

"Believe me it would be so much better than watching The Titanic for the four hundredth time. Having a little one around the house again would be so much fun," he assured Quinn.

"I can't believe this. Thanks so much Mr. Berry," Quinn smiled. She was so thankful she had mentioned something to Rachel; this had to be fate.

"Please, Mr. Berry is my husband's name; call me Leroy."

"Thanks, Leroy."

"I'll have Rachel call you in a few days to get the details. You all enjoy your party." He gave everyone one last smile before disappearing back into the house.

Quinn stood up and hug tackled Rachel. "You're the best."

"Well you tackling me because you're happy is definitely better than tackling me out of anger," Rachel said.

"You're being dramatic I never tackled you," Quinn rebutted.

"You tackled me with your words," Rachel said in her sad face.

Quinn smiled mischievously as she tackled Rachel, this time taking the tiny brunette to the ground in a fit of giggles.

"Girl on girl action," Quinn heard Puck say with a smirk on his face.

"Grow up, Noah," Rachel said through her laughter. Quinn stood up on the grass and helped her friend up.

"I've been asking the same thing of him for a year now. Don't hold your breath."

"Ha-ha," Puck said sarcastically. Without warning he swiftly picked Quinn off the ground before running and jumping into the pool, her arms flailing every which way.

"You're so dead, Puckerman." Quinn jumped on his back and pushed his head underwater. He came up quickly and playfully threw her across the pool, instigating a massive water fight with the rest of the Glee club.

X-X-X-X-X

Two weeks later Quinn's alarm clock went off at six in the morning. It took her a few seconds to open her eyes before reaching for the off button. She yawned and stretched in her bed before getting up and taking a shower. She blow dried and straightened her hair before picking out a suitable first-day-of-school dress. Once she had herself all ready she went into the nursery to get Beth ready for the day. After changing the baby's diaper and dressing her, she got her diaper bag ready to take with her to Rachel's house. Quinn had gone over there the day before and had a run-through of Beth's schedule with Leroy, who seemed extremely happy to have a baby in the house.

Quinn made sure she had everything and grabbed a banana before leaving the house.

She arrived at Rachel's to see her and Leroy waiting. Quinn went over Beth's schedule one more time with Leroy before kissing Beth's forehead and saying good-bye. She and Rachel walked out to her car and headed to school (it made sense to take Rachel since she was stopping by her house anyway).

Quinn felt weird walking down the halls for the first time without a large baby bump. People didn't pay as much attention to her, which was a good and bad thing.

The first day of school was always the most boring to Quinn because it never actually entails any work. She just sat and listened to all her teachers go over the same syllabus.

She ate lunch with Puck, Rachel, Finn, Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt. They mostly talked about how Matt had transferred to another school and that they needed another member in Glee. Finn assured them he had someone in mind.

Quinn was at her locker after fifth period when she saw Puck down the hall talking to one of the Cheerios. She was obviously flirting with him, tossing her hair back and trying to look seductive. She felt something in her stomach sink. They had been in a nice bubble over the summer, but Quinn knew Puck would be more tempted to cheat at school with all these teenage girls around.

She slammed her locker shut and walked down the hall towards her boyfriend. "Puck, can I talk to you? Now." He looked at her confused, but saw she didn't look happy so he nodded and followed her around the corner.

"What the hell was that?" Quinn yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were just flirting with that Cheerio!"

"What? No I wasn't. We were just talking."

"That's not what it looked like. Did you even see her? She was trying to make a move on you."

"Look babe, I'm a stud. I can't help it if other girls want me."

"You're an ass," Quinn said as she turned around and began walking down the hallway.

"Wow, what the hell!" Puck said chasing after her. He grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him.

"Look, Quinn. I'm not going to guarantee girls won't be flirting with me at school, but that doesn't mean I'm going to do anything with them. I have you and Beth and that's all I need, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

**Review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Finn was good with his word because that afternoon at Glee there was a new kid, Sam, who had transferred from some boarding school. He was cute, Quinn had to admit. He had very blonde, shaggy hair, and the biggest lips she had seen in her life. He was also a decent singer, too (not that it actually mattered because everyone got in).

"I can already tell this is going to be a great year for Glee club," Mr. Schuster said as he clapped his hands together. "I know it's been a long summer, and some of you all haven't seen each other for a while, so I thought the first assignment would be to pair you up into groups of two. You can catch up and sing a song that describes what you did over the summer. How does that sound?"

"Do we get to pick our partner?" Santana asked.

"No, I've already picked someone for you. Someone I doubt you spent much time with over the summer," he explained. "Here they are: Santana and Mike, Kurt and Puck, Tina and Brittany, Finn and Mercedes. I was going to have Quinn, Rachel, and Artie be a group of three, but now that Sam has joined I'll put him and Quinn together and let Rachel and Artie be partners."

Quinn looked over to Puck and could tell he wasn't thrilled with this assignment. She knew he would not be happy about being paired with Kurt, and that she was paired with the new boy. She really wasn't too thrilled about being paired with Sam, either, both because she would have to explain to him her situation and he would judge her right away without knowing her.

"You have five minutes before the bell rings so you might want to meet with your partner and discuss when you're going to rehearse," Mr. Schuster explained.

Half the room sighed in discontent as they got up out of their chairs to go chat with their partner. Everyone else had it easy because they at least knew their partner, but Quinn had to start from scratch.

She walked over to Sam with a smile. "Hi, my name is Quinn."

"Sam Evens," he said, holding his hand out, which she shook.

"So, is, um, after football practice at my house okay with you? I'll give you my address?" Quinn suggested.

"That's good with me." Quinn nodded and wrote her address down on a piece of loose-leaf and handed it to him before the bell rang.

X-X-X-X-X

Quinn was nervous about her meeting with Sam that night. Puck had promised to come over and keep Beth for the night so she and Sam could concentrate without distractions. But Sam was due to arrive any minute and Puck still hadn't shown up.

"Where is your daddy?" Quinn wondered to Beth. "He needs to get a watch."

The doorbell rang and Quinn knew it was most likely Sam since the person behind the door didn't keep ringing it like Puck usually did. Quinn knew she probably should have told Sam she had a daughter before he came over but she figured she'd just tell him when he got there; she didn't expect for Beth to still be at the house when he arrived.

She sighed deeply before opening the door and grinning. "Hey Sam, thanks for coming. Come in?" She opened the door wide with one hand, Beth in her other.

"Who's this cutie?" Sam asked as he smiled down at Beth.

"This is Beth…she's my daughter." She could tell Sam was taken aback for a second but he recovered quickly and smoothly.

"Well, she's adorable."

"Thank you," Quinn smiled; she loved when people complimented on her daughter's cuteness. "Her dad was supposed to come pick her up so we could do this but he must be running a little late. Why don't you take a seat and we'll get to know each other while we wait." She pointed to the couch, and Sam nodded and sat down. Quinn wished it wasn't so awkward.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Quinn offered.

"No thank you." Quinn sat on the other side of the couch and stood Beth up on her lap. The little girl began bouncing up and down on her wobbly legs.

"So you play football? What position?" Quinn asked, trying to get a conversation started.

"Quarter back," he answered. "Well, I did at my old school but apparently that's what Finn plays. So, we'll see. Maybe I'll try something new this year."

"I'm sure there are plenty of positions you could play. Our team pretty much sucks. It was so hard cheering for a team that couldn't even beat the school for the deaf."

"You were a cheerleader?" Sam wondered.

"Yea, I was last year. I was, uh, kicked off, though."

Sam's face immediately went red and Quinn regretted telling him that. She didn't mean to make things more awkward.

"Haha, she's staring at me," Sam said, his eyes on Beth. Quinn turned to Beth who was standing on her lap, her large brown eyes fixated on Sam as she smiled her toothless grin at him.

"She likes meeting new people. You can hold her in you want."

"I don't know, I don't want to hurt her," Sam said, hesitant.

"You won't hurt her," Quinn laughed. "It's easy."

"Okay. Yea, I'll try."

Quinn scooted over on the couch. She propped his arm up and placed Beth's head the crevice of his elbow and placed his other hand under the baby's back. "See, that's not so difficult, is it?"

"No, it's not." Sam smiled down at Beth in his arms and made funny faces that made Quinn laugh.

She didn't hear the door open as Puck arrived to pick Beth up. "What the hell is this?" Puck asked angrily.

Quinn turned at the sound of his voice. She stood up, suddenly aware of how close she was sitting to Sam. "You're late," she said sternly with her hands on her hips.

"I had to take Sarah to her friend's house on my way over. Why is he holding Beth?"

"Because I said he could," she answered. She walked over to an awkward Sam and apologized for Puck's actions before taking Beth from his arms and buckling her into her car seat. "We'll talk about this later," she said as she handed him the car seat and Beth's diaper bag.

"Fine." He gave Sam a warning look before turning and heading out the door.

"I'm so sorry," Quinn apologized, her cheeks scarlet. "He's normally not like that."

"It's okay. I might've done the same thing if the situation were reversed."

She gave him a grateful smile for understanding and took her spot on the other side of the couch. "So, I guess I should ask how your summer was, since it's the point of the assignment and all."

He nodded. "Mostly I went to a lot of football camps. I went on vacation for a week and got settled into my new house here," he explained.

"Hmm, maybe we could find a song about football for you to sing then? Or maybe about moving to a new place?"

"Yea, either of those could work. What about you? What'd you do this summer?"

"Pretty much spent all my time taking care of Beth with Puck."

"So maybe something about motherhood for you?" suggested Sam.

Quinn nodded. "Let me go get my laptop and we can look some stuff up."

An hour later and both of them had their songs picked out.

"So, we'll meet Wednesday during lunch to practice and preform on Thursday?" Quinn wondered.

"Sounds like a plan, Stan."

Quinn giggled. He was always coming up with these totally dorky lines. She walked him to the door and waved good-night when he reached his car. She then took a deep breath before calling Puck.

"How could you embarrass me like that in front of a new friend?" she scolded him once he was on the other line. "I'm sure he already thinks I'm a whore because I have a daughter and now he probably thinks I have a jerk boyfriend as well."

"How was I supposed to react, Quinn, you were like all over him."

"I was not. I was showing him how to hold Beth so he didn't drop her! You should get your facts straight before you freak out over something."

"I just don't trust him. It's obvious he's trying to get in your pants."

"What would even make you say that?" she huffed.

"I saw his face when he found out he was your partner. I didn't like it."

"You are so jealous."

"I am not!"

"Uh-huh."

"I just don't trust him. Maybe you should tell Mr. Schue to get you a new partner."

"No way, we already picked out our songs and everything."

"You can keep your song with a new partner."

"No, Sam's a nice guy. I'm not going to ditch him because you're jealous of nothing."

"Whatever, Quinn."

"You're seriously going to be mad about this? I got over my jealousy of you talking to other girls."

"That was nothing."

"So is this!"

Quinn heard Beth begin to cry in the background. "I've got to go, Beth woke up. We'll finish this later."

"There's nothing to finish. You're being an ass." Quinn hung up the phone and jumped onto the bed flat on her stomach. She took the pillow into her face and screamed. Why did Puck have to do this? She knew deep down he didn't trust her. She had cheated on Finn, after all. Who's to say she wouldn't cheat on him, too? But she knew she wouldn't. She was more mature now and she had Beth to think about before she did anything stupid. She was angry, though, that he didn't know her well enough to know she wouldn't do that to him.

She didn't want that to spoil her night of uninterrupted sleep, though, so she took a shower and climbed into bed. She pushed her fight with Puck to the back of her mind. Exhausted, she fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

**Review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. Sorry this chapter took so long, I'll try not to do it again.**

**Also I wrote a new Quick one-shot called "Happily Ever After" if you want to check it out :)  
**

**Enjoy this chapter and remember to review! **

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Things between Quinn and Puck stayed tense for the rest of the week while Sam and Quinn did their Glee assignment. Quinn decided on "Isn't She Lovely" by Stevie Wonder since it was a song about a new baby girl, and Sam chose "Boys of Fall" by Kenny Chesney since it was a song about football.

They kept to their promise and met Wednesday during lunch. Of course, Puck got angry Quinn didn't tell him about their plans to rehearse, claiming he could've come along and made sure "nothing funny happened".

Quinn just rolled her eyes. "I don't need to be babysat, Puck. I'm a big girl."

"I bet Finn would protest to that," Puck answered.

Quinn (who was at her locker) slammed it shut. "You ass," was all she said before storming off down the hall.

"Damn it!" Puck whispered to himself before walking down the hall the opposite way.

As he turned the corner he spotted a head full of bleached blonde hair. "Hey Sam!" he immediately yelled, causing the blonde to turn around abruptly. He could see a bit of fear in Sam's eyes, which made him smile with pleasure. This meant he could scare the boy away from Quinn.

He walked quickly down the hall to catch up to Sam. "Back off Quinn, lady lips," Puck threatened. "She's mine and I'm not about to have a punk like you with your surfer hair and southern charm come in and steal her away from me."

"Wow, I don't know what your problem is, but Quinn and I were just doing our assignment for Glee club," Sam said, defending himself. "Besides, Quinn's cool and all but I'm not into her like that."

"You better not be because if I see you trying to make sex eyes at my woman again, my fist will be in your face," he warned. "You got it?"

"Yea, I have it," Sam said nervously.

"Good," Puck nodded as he gave Sam a slight push and walked down the hall to his class.

X-X-X-X-X

Quinn and Sam agreed to arrive at Glee rehearsal early on Thursday so they could go over their songs one more time before they performed them. Quinn was sitting on the stool in the front of the room waiting for Sam when he walked in.

"Hey Sam," she smiled.

"Hey," he said in a monotone voice.

Quinn put her hands on her hips and sighed. "What did he do?"

"Who?"

"Puck."

"Oh."

"What'd he do?"

"Nothing."

"Yea right."

Silence.

"Well…" Quinn said, tapping her foot.

"Hey may have…told me to 'back of his woman'," Sam answered honestly.

"I'll kill him," Quinn mumbled under her breath. "Don't worry about him, Sam. He won't do anything. I can be friends with whomever I please and it's none of his damn business."

"Okay," Sam said awkwardly.

"Enough of this lets practice our songs," she suggested. Sam nodded as he picked up his guitar and began playing.

Ten minutes later everyone showed up and Sam and Quinn performed their songs. Quinn decided she would let the whole Puck thing go for now and focus on the music. She would deal with him later.

It was the first solo Quinn had had since "A Man's Man's Man's World" and it felt good to be in front of everyone performing again. It always gave her a small high and got her adrenaline pumping and just made her feel good about herself overall.

The rest of rehearsal was filled with vocal exercises and dance rehearsal. After it was over Quinn went to the Barry's to pick Beth up. She got a bit of homework done while Judy played with the baby (she was in the same room as Judy of course), but it was hard to concentrate when she was so furious with Puck.

That night, after she got Beth to bed, Quinn texted him to come over to her house so they could talk.

"What do we need to talk about?" he asked a bit nervously as he entered her house.

"You and your suckish actions lately," Quinn answered, arms across her chest.

"Oh," Puck said, his face falling.

"First of all you insult me at school today then you turn around and threaten Sam. What is wrong with you?"

"I just wanted to make sure he knew I meant business."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "The whole school knows you mean business, Mr. Tough Guy. He didn't do anything."

"He was putting the moves on you."

"For the last time we were just rehearsing for our number! Do you seriously trust me so little that I can't even be in the same room as another guy without you?"

He looked down at his shoes.

"Seriously!" she said, throwing her arms up in exasperation. "I have never given you a reason not to trust me."

"How'd we get together, Quinn? Oh, that's right; you were cheating on your boyfriend!"

"Don't act all innocent. You were with other girls while I was pregnant with _your _child and living at _your _house," Quinn said.

"You said I could!" Puck explained.

"That doesn't mean I actually wanted you to."

"Well why couldn't you just tell me?"

"Because I was afraid, okay? I didn't want to like you. But I finally got over my fear and let you in. I decided to trust you enough to keep our daughter and raise her together. You think I would throw all that away for some boy I just met and don't even know?"

"But Finn…"

"I didn't love Finn like I love you!" she yelled. "Or at least like I thought I loved you."

"What?"

"Well, I thought I did until you became a jealous idiot and assumed things without trying to get the facts."

"I was just…"

"- No Puck, don't even try. I need…I need some time to think all this over; to think us over." Tears filled her eyes but she dared them not to fall.

Puck's face fell into mix of sadness and shock. "Quinn…"

"Just go. Please," she choked out.

He turned around and walked towards the door, head hung low. "I'm sorry," he said quietly before opening the front door and leaving.

As soon as the door closed Quinn collapsed onto the ground and sobbed. She never knew Puck could make her feel so bad about herself. He was right, she was a cheater. She was a bad person and she didn't deserve Puck's love. She would have to end it before she hurt him as bad as she hurt Finn. She wasn't going to go through this same fight every time she met a new friend who was a guy. If Puck can't trust her than the most logical thing to do it break it off because what's a relationship without trust anyway? Nothing.

X-X-X-X-X

Friday night was a lonely night for Quinn. She had avoided Puck at school that day and the only time she talked to him was to confirm he could pick Beth up the following morning and spend the day with her. Other than that it was just her and Beth, whom she had already gotten to sleep.

Quinn felt like it was summer all over again. She felt claustrophobic and trapped inside the house. There was nothing she could do, though. Beth had a routine to stick to and she had to be in bed by a certain time.

She turned on She's the Man because it could always make her laugh. Except this time it didn't. All it did was make her cry harder at the fact that everyone was in a messy love hexagon and no one could share their true feelings.

Then she thought about Puck, who was probably off at some crazy party getting drunk and having sex with some random chick who was willing to put-out when she wasn't. He was better off without her anyway. Now he could be happy and go back to his partying, bad-boy ways.

Quinn cried some more as she got some cookie dough out of the refrigerator and began to eat.

She thought about Beth who was upstairs sleeping soundly. She is so innocent and doesn't deserve an awful person like Quinn to be her mother. She hopes she didn't make an extremely selfish choice in keeping Beth, especially now that it is clear her and Puck will not be working out.

But maybe they should try harder to work it out for Beth. On the other hand, both Quinn and Puck had parents who lived in a loveless relationship and Quinn knew she didn't want her daughter growing up in that kind of environment. She thought maybe it would be better for her and Puck to get along and not be together rather than staying together and not being happy.

There were just so many choices and decisions Quinn had to make that would affect the rest of her and Beth's lives, and she was feeling overwhelmed. She decided to call it a night and get in bed, but all the thoughts in her head made it impossible to fall asleep and eventually she gave up and snuck into Beth's room. She watched the silent rise and fall of Beth's tiny chest and tears formed in her eyes. Her daughter was so innocent and pure, that Quinn dreaded the day she would have to grow up and live in this cruel, dreadful world.

* * *

**Review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews last chapter :)**

**This chapter is dedicate to Beatriz. Happy birthday!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Taking care of four-month old Beth was a full-time job for Quinn, who was starting to fall behind on her school work. Since her and Puck had broken up, he didn't spend any time at her house helping her anymore, which meant she had to spend more time taking care of Beth and less time on her homework.

Quinn had always been a straight A student, and falling behind was not an option for her. At this point, the only chance she had of getting herself and Beth out of Lima was an academic scholarship.

She enjoyed Glee club a lot. Most of the time, besides seeing Beth, it was the best part of her day. It was where she could relax and be a teenager instead of a mother. But Quinn knew she wasn't a good enough singer to make any sort of career out of it, and if she wanted more time for schoolwork, her only option would be to quit.

So the next day towards the end of rehearsal, Quinn raised her hand. "Mr. Schue, I have something I need to tell the group," she said. He nodded and she took a deep breath before walking to the front. She clasped her hands together in front of her for support.

"I…have something I need to tell everyone here," she started. Tears filling her eyes, she looked back at a room full of bewildered peers. "As many of you know I only joined Glee club last year as a way to spy on Finn, fully expecting it to be torturous. But then I got pregnant and things changed. I got kicked off the Cheerios and right when I thought my life was over, you all were there for me, to show me that it wasn't." She tried unsuccessfully to hold back tears that were building in her eyes. Her voice was a bit shaky as she continued, "And the fact that you all were there for me, after I had been so horrible to all of you, truly meant the world to me. You all have become my best friends and I love all of you, which is why this is so hard for me to do."

"What's going on, Quinn?" Rachel asked, worry written across hers and everyone else's faces.

"I…I have to quit Glee club," she answered softly.

"What!" everyone seemed to say at once. Quinn put her hand up to quiet them so she could explain.

"I'm a mother now, as all of you know, and I have to make decisions that are in the best interest for Beth. Taking care of her is a lot of hard work, and it takes a lot of time away from doing schoolwork. I have to get an academic scholarship if I want a chance of getting out of here, but if I continue the way I am it's not going to happen. I hope you all can understand the decision I'm making and respect it. I want you all to know I'm not doing this because it's something I want to do, but it's something I _need _to do." Tears continued to cascade down Quinn's face, as well as Rachel's, Mercedes', Kurt's, and Tina's.

Everyone got up and walked over to Quinn, giving her one giant embrace. They stayed like that for a couple more minutes until the bell rang. Everyone gave Quinn one last hug as they collected their books and went to class. Puck hung back, though, so he and Quinn were the last two left in the choir room.

"Why didn't you talk to me about this first?" he asked. His voice wasn't mad or accusing, but more hurt than anything.

She wiped her eyes a bit as she walked over to her chair and collected her books. "Why should I have? This has nothing to do with you."

"I could help more, Quinn," he insisted.

"When? You're already busy with Glee, work, and your own schoolwork. When were you going to help me out?" she fired back.

"But Glee club…"

"I'll live without it," she interrupted. "I'll still see everyone at school. Look, Puck, this wasn't just some split decision I made. I thought all weekend about this and tried to come up with other possibilities, but there are none. I need that extra hour or two a day for homework."

He nodded because he understood. It was the same for him when he had to give up football to work more. The two of them had to make sacrifices if they wanted to give Beth the best life they could.

"Well, I'm off Saturday so I can take her for the day and you can catch up on some of that homework. Then, maybe that night we could go to dinner as a family or something," he suggested.

"Don't do this Puck," she pled. "I told you, I need a break from us. I need time to myself and time to focus on Beth and on my schoolwork. Don't make this any harder on me than it already is. You can have her Saturday during the day, though. I don't want what's happening with us to affect your relationship with her. A girl needs her daddy."

"Okay," he nodded solemnly. He threw his backpack over his shoulder. "I guess I'll, um, see you later then."

"Yea," she said, wiping another tear from her eye. Why did life have to be so damn hard?

X-X-X-X-X

"Ma ma ma ma ma," Quinn was repeating over and over again to Beth. She had begun to babble incoherently and Quinn had read in one of the books that if you repeat sounds your baby may start to imitate you. So far, though, no such luck.

Quinn looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, Bethy, we better get going or else mommy will be late for school." She kissed the little girl's soft forehead before placing her in her car seat. She grabbed her backpack along with Beth's diaper bag and headed out the door.

She had promised Rachel she would take her to school fifteen minutes early for some meeting she wanted to attend, so as promised, she arrived at the Berry's house fifteen minutes early to drop Beth off and pick Rachel up.

"What meeting is this?" she asked Rachel on their drive to school.

"Oh just a meeting for some pointless club I joined to be in the yearbook more," Rachel answered. Quinn shrugged and left it at that.

They arrived at school and Quinn parked before the two girls made their way inside. "Will you stop by the choir room with me to pick something up?" Rachel wondered.

"Sure," Quinn agreed; she had nothing else to do.

What Quinn didn't expect, though, was to walk into the choir room and find that the whole Glee club was in there. Rachel had her usual large grin on her face as she grabbed Quinn's hand and brought her to the front of the choir room.

"What is this?" Quinn wondered.

"We couldn't just let you quit without trying to find some solution for you," Mercedes explained as she walked up to the front, joining Quinn and Rachel.

"But there isn't one."

"Yes there is," Mercedes countered as she handed Quinn a piece of paper.

Quinn looked at it and found it was a table with times and names of all the Glee clubbers. "I don't get it."

"We know you, Quinn," Kurt said, "And we know you're too proud to ask us for help when you really need it. Luckily, though, you have amazing friends who don't need to be asked."

"It's a chart filled with times each of us has volunteered to watch Beth while you get homework done," Rachel explained. "There are ten of us, so it's not like it would be a hassle for us to watch her for an hour every ten days, and this way you have time to get your work done."

Grateful tears filled Quinn's eyes. She was truly blessed to have such supportive and helpful friends. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Tina said, "We all wanted to do this." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Besides, how could we pass up a chance to babysit the cutest little girl in the history of the world?" Sam joked.

Quinn chuckled. "Thanks, all of you. Really, I don't know what I would do without you all."

"Let's hope you never have to find out," Rachel smiled as she gently bumped hips with Quinn who smiled back. Suddenly, everything was looking up.

X-X-X-X-X

That night Rachel was the first one to babysit. Quinn didn't have to explain much since Rachel had already babysat before and she was really remarkable with Beth. Quinn worked at her desk in her room with the baby monitor by her side, and she didn't hear Beth cry one single time the whole hour Rachel was there.

Since Rachel wouldn't let Quinn pay her, Quinn thought the least she could do was invite the brunette to stay for dinner. Rachel happily accepted.

It was hard for Quinn to find something she could make to fit Rachel's vegan criteria, so eventually they settled on veggie burgers and steamed broccoli.

It was nice to have company for dinner as well. Judy was rarely home for dinner and Quinn found it nice to have someone to talk to while she ate. Quinn insisted Rachel tell her about her relationship with Finn, even though she was a bit hesitant to do so. Quinn assured the brunette that she was completely over Finn and she didn't mind their dating at all. Rachel sighed in relief and started the usual long monologue.

The rest of the week continued much the same way. Tina watched Beth on Wednesday, Mercedes on Thursday, and Santana and Brittany (Quinn requested they watch Beth together since she didn't fully trust Brittany by herself) came Friday. Then Puck had Beth for the whole day Saturday.

By Saturday afternoon Quinn was completely caught up on homework and even had a couple hours to relax before Puck was to drop Beth off. She collapsed down on the couch in the living room and started flipping through the channels when the doorbell rang.

Quinn sighed as she got up and walked to the front door. She expected it to be the USP man or a neighbor coming over to complain about the height of their bushes. She expected anyone, really, besides the person that stood in front of her.

"Dad?" she asked. Obviously she knew it was him; she wasn't quite sure why she asked. She was just in shock.

"Quinn," he said, nodding curtly at her. "Can I come in?"

"I…I guess so," she said, opening the door wider for him to enter. He stepped inside and took a look around, obviously noticing the copious amount of baby gear that was scattered around.

"So, you ended up keeping that bastard child after all?"

* * *

**Review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews last chapter. Truly, you all are amazing. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"What do you want?" Quinn asked her dad through gritted teeth. As he stepped closer she could smell the alcohol on his breath, something that was not foreign to her. Both her parents had been silent alcoholics for as long as she could remember, but since the divorce her mom had gotten worse and it seemed her dad had, too.

"Where's your mother?" he demanded.

"She's at the country club where she always is," Quinn answered, hands on her hips. "What do you want her for?"

"None of your fucking business…Lucy," he said and Quinn flinched. No one had called her Lucy in close to five years.

Quinn walked over to the door, anger fuming out of every pore in her body. "You can leave now," she insisted.

"What?" Russell asked, "Don't want to spend some time with your old man? You haven't seen me in almost a year and this is how you treat me?"

"How am I supposed to treat you?" Quinn yelled. "You want me to run into your arms and beg for your forgiveness for something I'm not even sorry about. _You _are the one who kicked _me _out of the house, dad. _You _are the one who left mom and me. Don't make me the bad person here."

"You're a hypocrite!" she continued as every thought she'd ever felt about her father came flooding out. Since Beth was born, Quinn didn't have a lot of time to wallow about her parents' divorce and her father leaving, but it was always something that was there in the back of her mind. "You kicked me out of the house for getting pregnant out of wedlock and then you went off and had an affair with some blonde, tattooed bimbo!"

"Quinn, you cannot talk to me, your father, this way," Russell said, red with anger. Quinn had always been his good girl who did whatever he asked her to do. She never used to fight him on anything he asked, and even she surprised herself that she could talk to him this way.

"Why? You think I should _respect _you after everything that has happened. You think you still have my respect after everything you did? Honestly, dad, I would be okay if I never saw you again in my life," she said as tears welled in her eyes.

"You ungrateful little bitch!" Russell shouted as he took one step toward Quinn, causing her to wince. Her dad had never laid a hand on her before, but then again she had never back talked him like this. She was genuinely scared he might hit her.

"I raised you. I gave you the best toys, the best clothes, the best everything. I paid for your ballet and cheerleading, and even for that nose job you begged me for in seventh grade. I did everything to try and make you happy and this is how you repay me? By getting pregnant and back talking me? You are not my daughter, you are someone else. My daughter would never talk to me this way."

Quinn had to laugh, "You think you know me? You think you know anything about me? You gave me those clothes and lessons and toys as a way of buying my love so you didn't actually have to show it. You were never around and when you were you were in your study doing more work or you were drunk. Having you gone from the house these last four months honestly hasn't been much different from when you lived here, that's how much I saw you. All I wanted when I was younger was for my daddy to teach me how to ride a bike or come to my ballet recitals like all the other dads. But you couldn't even do that much."

"I was providing for this family! I was working to put a roof over your head and food in the pantry," Russell countered.

"No, you just didn't want to deal with the unhappiness of your marriage or the disappointments of your daughter. You did what we always did in the house, which was to avoid what we're feeling bad about in the hopes that one day it'll just go away. But it doesn't, dad, it doesn't go away and all you end up doing is hurting people."

"No, Quinn, this family was fine until you got pregnant and screwed everything up. You ruined this family."

"You think what you want, dad, but this family was ruined long, long before I got pregnant."

"No, this family was ruined because you're a whore who can't keep her legs closed long enough to not ruin her life!" Russell yelled as he stormed towards the door. "All the money and time and energy I invested to make sure you had a successful future was all a waste. You were a waste," he said before turning and opening the front door. He stepped out and closed it with a loud slam. Quinn collapsed right then and there on the living room floor and began to sob.

She tried to convince herself that her dad was drunk and didn't mean anything he had just said, but Quinn knew that wasn't true. She had been a disappointment to him her whole life. More of a disappointment than anyone but her family knew. But she had worked so, so hard to change that and get him to be proud of her, and last year she had finally achieved it before ruining everything.

She doesn't regret having Beth or even having sex with Puck, really. But she knew the moment she found out she was pregnant that she was going to lose all the respect from her father she had been building for years.

She tried not to care, but he was her father after all and what person doesn't care that their father hates them? And if they say they don't care, they're lying.

She knew how pathetic she looked, lying on the living room floor in fetal position, crying. Her face, red and puffy as if she had had some kind of allergic reaction; tears stained her pale skin and drenched the front of her white t-shirt. She had neither the energy nor motivation to get up. She just felt defeated.

So she lied there and cried for thirty more minutes. She cried all the tears she had been holding in. Her dad, he was gone. That could quite possibly have been the last time she sees him. She thought she would feel relieved. She doesn't have to worry about disappointing him anymore. But she doesn't feel relieved. She feels empty.

It was a knock on the door that finally got Quinn to stand up and pull herself together. Looking at the clock she knew it was probably Puck bringing Beth back to her house. Lackadaisically, she walked over to the door and opened it. She was right, it was Puck and Beth.

Concern immediately etched across his face when he saw Quinn. She sighed as she walked backwards and dropped onto the couch. Puck followed and set Beth's car seat on the ground before sitting next to Quinn. She took one look at him before bursting into tears. She laid her head against his chest and cried.

Confused, Puck just sat there and rubbed Quinn's back as she cried. After a couple minutes she lifted her head up and looked into his bewildered eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she backed away. "I…I just wanted him to love me."

"Wanted who to love you, Quinn?"

"I worked so hard…so hard for him to love me. I worked so hard and nothing," she said, her whole body shaking. Sweat was dripping down her forehead and her bangs were sticking to it.

"Quinn…" Puck said as he reached out to push the hair out of her face.

She scooted back more. "No, Puck. No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you anything. I'm not your problem anymore. T…thanks for taking Beth today."

Puck swore he had never met a girl so ambiguous. It was impossible to understand anything she did, especially when she was upset.

"You are my problem Quinn," he answered. "I love you. Even if we're not together right now, I know we will be some day."

"No," she said shaking her head, her blonde hair hitting her cheeks. "No, you can't love me. I'm…I'm unlovable."

He tried to reach for her hand but she quickly pulled it away. He sighed. "Quinn, you are not unlovable. I love you. _I_ love you. I've loved you for a long time now. I love all of you. Now some of you. All of you. You have to stop listening to those who put you down, Quinn. You can't believe them. You are beautiful. You are strong. You are a wonderful mother, but most of all you are the most lovable person I know."

"You don't have to lie," Quinn whispered.

"I know you won't believe me. Ms. Pillsbury says girls with emotional problems take a long time until they can believe that they're good enough. I'm patient, though. I can keep telling you every minute of every day until you believe it."

"I never wanted to be this way," Quinn cried. "I never wanted to be so broken."

"Let me put you back together, Quinn," Puck begged. "This being apart thing, this isn't working. We need each other and more than that Beth needs us to be together. And I'm not saying I won't ever freak out again about you having a guy friend, but I'm going to work on controlling that jealousy. I'm sorry, Quinn. I never meant to make you feel like I didn't love you."

"I missed you so much," she cried. This time she let him wrap his strong arms around her and hold her. She let her head rest on his bicep. "It's so lonely without you."

Suddenly he unwrapped his arms from around her waist and turned her so she was facing him. "What if I told you you didn't have to be lonely without me anymore?"

She furrowed her brows at him.

"Well, I realized about a week ago that I've saved enough money for you, Beth, and me to move into our own apartment together. I mean if we're going to be a family we want to do it right this time, anyway."

"Are you serious?" Quinn asked. Suddenly she was feeling a lot brighter.

He nodded.

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked over at Beth who was sleeping soundly in her car seat and smiled at the fact that maybe she would be one of the lucky ones with teenage parents who stay together.

Puck leaned in a few more inches and kissed her. Quinn kissed him back, desperate and loving. Quinn felt lightheaded and had to pull apart, but Puck just trailed kisses down to her neck before sucking sweetly on her skin. He kept kissing around her neck until he found her spot, just below her right ear. He bit down lightly and sucked as she moaned.

"Puck," she said. "Let me put Beth in her crib."

He nodded and unlatched himself from her neck. She pecked him once more on the lips before grabbing Beth's car seat and carrying it up the stairs, Puck right behind her. She lifted Beth gently, careful not to wake her and set the baby down in her crib. Puck and Quinn watched Beth sleep for a few minutes then turned the lights off and left the nursery.

Quinn led him to her bedroom where she began to kiss him, falling backwards onto her bed. Tongues dueled together for a long while before Quinn grabbed his hand and put it on her left breast.

"You sure?" he asked, smirking at her a bit.

"Yea," she nodded, "I'm ready."

He attached himself to the spot on her neck again, listening to her moan.

"You have protection this time?"

He nodded.

"Show me"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and pulled the condom out.

"Perfect," she smiled before diving in for another kiss.

* * *

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I know a lot of you were disappointed that Puck didn't come and beat up Quinn's father last chapter, but I felt it was a fight Quinn needed to fight herself, for emotion reasons. I hope you still enjoyed it.**

**Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews :)**

**Since the last couple chapters have been a lot of angst I decided to make this one less-angsty. I'm not exactly happy with the way it turned out, but I hope it doesn't suck too bad.**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"Puck, look at these floors, they're filthy. We can't let Beth crawl around on them. And look at this wall, there's a crack in it. And the bathtub is full of soap scum," Quinn complained.

Puck sighed. This was already their fifth apartment that day and Quinn had managed to find something wrong with every one of them. _These counters are too high. The bedroom is too small. This part of town is too dangerous. _Puck didn't know there were so manythings to consider when looking for an apartment. He thought you'd just find one that suited you and that was that.

"Quinn, at the rate we're going you will turn down every apartment in Lima," Puck explained. He set Beth's car seat on the floor, his arms tired from carrying it for so long.

"None of them are right," she said, putting her hands on her hips and doing one last scope of the apartment they were in.

"Look, Quinn," he sighed, "I know you're used to the best, and I hope one day I can give that to you. But for now, we don't have enough money for an apartment that has sparkling floors and brand-new appliances, okay?"

Quinn nodded and blew a piece of blonde hair out of her face, exasperated. If you would have told her freshman year that by junior year she would be looking at apartments to live in with her boyfriend and baby she would have laughed in your face. Now here she is, complaining about dirty floor tiles.

She knew Puck was right. They did not have enough money to afford a state-of-the-art, modern apartment with all the nice things Quinn was used to. She would have to get used to the fact that this is the life she chose and she would be okay with that.

Quinn looked around the apartment once more, this time from a different perspective. It really wasn't that bad of an apartment, and it was in a decent neighborhood, which was important. There were two bedrooms, which meant Beth could still have her own nursery.

"I guess I can clean the floors and bathtub really well before we move in," Quinn compromised, "and we can put a picture over the crack in the wall."

"That's my girl," Puck said proudly as he kissed Quinn on the top of her head. "So, you like this one?"

Quinn nodded. "I think it's the best we're going to get with what we can afford. And the most important thing is that we're all together, as a family."

"Great!" Puck said, clapping his hands together. "I'll just go talk to the landlord and you can look around some more."

After Puck left, Quinn went over to Beth's car seat and took her out. "So what do you think, baby girl? Would you like this to be your new home?" She looked down at Beth who smiled up wide at her and babbled incoherently. "I'll take that as a yes," Quinn smiled.

"You'll be so much happier, with your mommy and daddy together. Now you don't have to keep switching back and forth between houses. Mommy never wanted that for you anyway." Quinn continued to talk to Beth as she walked around the apartment, already thinking of ways she could decorate it. She knew Kurt and Mercedes would be more than thrilled to help. No, this apartment thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

Now that they had an apartment picked out and ready to go, Quinn had to tell her mom. She had been putting it off, but the landlord had told Puck they could move in whenever, so she really had to choice but to tell her.

She waited until the next afternoon. Her mom and she were in the kitchen eating lunch and she seemed to be in a good mood so Quinn decided to go for it. "Mom, I have something to tell you," Quinn said cautiously.

"Please don't tell me you're pregnant again," Judy said, noticing her daughter's hesitant tone.

"What? No! Of course not," Quinn said, getting sidetracked. "No, I, um, wanted to tell you that Puck and I made up and we, um, decided it would be best for us to live together, as a family, so yesterday we found an apartment."

Judy sighed as she rubbed her temples in small circles. "You know I think it's a bad idea, but I also can't keep you from doing it. I just, hope you'll be careful, Quinn. It's hard for boys to change, especially at that age."

Quinn nodded. She knew her mom was just trying to protect her, the way she protected Beth, but it was annoying that her mom still thought of Puck as a man-whore. He had changed, he wasn't like that anymore. "Some people can change, though," Quinn countered.

"I know, I know," Judy said, "But you're still young. Once you live a while you start to realize that people will disappoint you."

"Believe me, mom, I know that already," Quinn said as she put her plate in the sink and left the kitchen, hopefully giving her mom something to think about.

X-X-X-X-X

The next week was the most stressful of Quinn's life. On top of school and Glee and taking care of Beth, she had to get the apartment ready to move in the following weekend.

Luckily, Kurt was ecstatic to help her decorate, although she had to remind him a hundred times they were on a strict budget. Quinn's mom agreed to help out with money a little, but they still didn't have a lot of it to spend on furniture when they could be using it for diapers.

Another plus was that Mr. Schuster had told Miss Pillsbury about their moving, and she offered to scrub the apartment clean before they moved in. Quinn took her offer right away, considering she barely knew how to clean and Miss Pillsbury was the queen of it. She knew after the counselor got ahold of the apartment, it would be clean enough for Beth.

Puck took Thursday off work so he could paint the rooms and do all the handy work while Quinn, Kurt, and Mercedes went shopping for all the furniture. Everything seemed to be in place for the move-in on Saturday.

Since Friday night was her last night living at home, Quinn agreed to stay home and hang with her mom. She didn't know why her mom was suddenly interested in paying attention to her. She figured Judy had taken advantage of the fact that she would always be there, and was feeling bad now that Quinn was actually moving out.

Truth was Quinn and her mom hadn't had much interaction since the babysitting incident. Judy began spending more time at the country club so she could drink her cocktails in secret, although it wasn't very secretive when she came home every day still smelling like booze. Quinn didn't want this ruining her last night at home, though, so she decided she was going to make a good effort to get along with her mom.

After getting Beth to sleep, Quinn and Judy settled on the couch to watch their favorite movie, _Grease. _Quinn allowed herself to snuggle up with her mom, laying her head on Judy's shoulder and Judy resting her head on top of Quinn's. Moments like this were rare between the mother and daughter considering they had always had a strained relationship.

"Can you believe I'm already moving out tomorrow?" Quinn asked. "It almost feels like a dream."

"No, I can't believe it," Judy said as she began playing with Quinn's golden hair. "I'm too young for all this."

Quinn chuckled a bit. "Well, young or old, it's happening."

"I just don't know what I'll do in this big, empty house by myself," Judy sighed.

"You'll be fine, mom. You'll go to the country club and you'll volunteer at all the charity functions you normally do. And I'll bring Beth over to visit."

"I know I don't say this enough, Quinn, but I really am proud of you and everything you've accomplished. You're still doing well in school, you're a natural with Beth, and you managed to stay in a relationship with Puck. It's a lot more than most girls in your situation would be able to do. I don't know where you got all your strength from."

"From you," Quinn said, gently bumping her mom's shoulder, "For putting up with dad all those years and trying to give Rebekah and me a happy childhood. You're stronger than you think."

"Thanks," Judy said, kissing Quinn's forehead. Quinn laid her head back on her mom's shoulder and the two of them enjoyed the rest of the movie.

The next day was moving day and Quinn was stressed to the max. Puck loaded the nursery furniture into the back of his truck while Quinn drove her and Beth over in her car. Before she left, though, she couldn't help but look around her old room one last time even though it was half-empty. So many memories sprang into her mind. She wasn't sure why she was so nostalgic about moving out; she had hated living in this house in the first place. But even though it wasn't exactly a happy place, it was her home and she would miss it.

It was a long day of work with a lot of help from Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, and Finn, but by the end of the day all the boxes were mostly unpacked and put away.

Once it got to be dinnertime, Quinn and Puck ordered a pizza for everyone as a thank-you. They sat around the newly decorated family room and ate their pizza as they laughed merrily and gossiped.

Around eight, though, Quinn decided it was time for Beth to go to bed and everyone else to head home. Once the last person was out, Quinn closed the door and let out a deep breath. "I'm exhausted."

Puck walked up to her and began to massage her shoulders. "Can you believe it? We finally have our own apartment."

Quinn looked around, satisfied with their work. It wasn't fancy or anything, but it was nice and homey and Quinn knew it would do. She knew it was only temporary as well.

She walked over to Beth's swing where she had fallen asleep and carried her quietly to her new nursery. It was set up much the same way her old one was because Quinn feared she wouldn't sleep well in an unfamiliar room.

"Welcome home, Beth," she whispered as she planted a kiss on her daughter's soft forehead and laid her in her crib. She then tip-toed out of the room and turned the light off behind her.

"Beth all taken care of?" Puck asked as Quinn entered their bedroom.

Quinn nodded and collapsed onto their bed. She took her shoes off and got under the covers next to Puck. "Can you believe it's been half a year since we slept in the same bed together? I can't believe it's been so long since I stayed at your house. Time really does fly."

"But now you're here with me again and that's all that matters," Puck smirked as he pulled Quinn close to his chest. She craned her neck up and pecked him on the lips before snuggling into his cotton t-shirt. He wrapped his arm around her waist and got comfortable.

"We really showed everyone, huh?" Puck said. He looked down at Quinn to find she had already fallen asleep. He chuckled and, careful as to not wake Quinn up, he moved and turned the lamp off.

"Good-night, Quinn; I love you," Puck said before wrapping his arm back around her and falling asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks everyone for reviewing.**

**This chapter is mainly just cute Quick + Beth fluff :) Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

"Are you sure she's ready for this?"

"Puck, she's five months old. Plus, the doctor said to."

"If you say so."

Puck and Quinn were standing in their new kitchen, looking at Beth who was sitting in her high chair. She smiled and kicked her legs excitedly.

Puck placed a bib around her neck that said "Daddy's Girl" on it while Quinn opened the jar of baby food. Both of the parents were a little nervous because this would be their first time giving Beth anything besides a bottle.

Quinn had been continuing to take Beth to her bi-monthly doctor check-ups and the doctor kept assuring Quinn that everything with the baby's heart was doing well. She was, however, still a bit underweight so he switched Beth to a special formula and told Quinn to go ahead and start giving her baby food. Quinn was more than happy to stop breast feeding. Sure, it was a special bond between Beth and her but a lot of the times it was inconvenient and time-consuming.

Quinn dipped the tiny spoon into the baby food jar before holding it up to Beth's mouth. Beth stared at her mom for a couple seconds, a bewildered look on her face. Then, finally figuring out what was going on, she opened her mouth wide. Quinn was about to put the spoon in Beth's mouth when Beth suddenly reached up and grabbed the spoon, causing the food to fall out of the spoon and into her hair.

Both parents couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay, ladybug, let's try this again. Puck, this time you hold her arms down."

Quinn took another spoonful from the jar and this time, the food made its way into Beth's mouth. As soon as it was in, though, Beth's face scrunched up in disgust and before Quinn knew it, the food came back down the baby's chin and onto her bib.

"Alright, well, apparently she does not like carrots and peas," Quinn observed as she laughed lightly. "Are you trying to make this hard on us, Beth?" Quinn put her hands on her hips in mock anger.

"Ba ba da ga!" Beth said, throwing her hands in the air. As she did this, her arm hit the jar of baby food that was resting on the high chair, sending it straight at Puck. The baby food got all over his face and shirt.

"Ew, no wonder you didn't like this, Baby Girl," Puck said, licking his lips.

Quinn tried to hold in her laughter but it came bursting out of her as she doubled over.

"What, you think this is funny?" Puck joked and Quinn nodded innocently. "Well…do you think _this _is funny?" Puck scooped a pile of the orange baby food off his shirt and flung it at Quinn, who didn't duck in time. The baby food went right into her blonde hair.

"Hey!" she yelled.

Beth just sat in her high chair, giggling up a storm.

"Looks like everyone needs a shower. What do you think, B?"

Beth clapped her hands together.

"I guess that's a yes!" She slipped Beth out of her high chair and placed her on her hip. "Maybe we should try this whole baby food thing another time. I think you were right, she's not ready yet."

"Told you," Puck said with a cocky smirk.

"Don't try and act cool," Quinn said. She took Beth's hand and playfully had her hit her dad's arm.

"Ouch, Bethy!" He grabbed his arm, making a pouty face at his daughter. She smiled and reached out to him, grabbing his nose that was still covered in baby food. She then flailed her arms up and down, flinging the baby food all over Quinn's outfit.

Quinn sighed. "You're going to be a troublemaker just like your daddy, aren't you?"

Beth gave her mom a tooth-less grin.

"She sure is," Puck smiled proudly.

X-X-X-X-X

Puck and Quinn had settled nicely into their new apartment and the two parents quickly and easily found themselves getting into a new routine. It was nice for Quinn to have someone to help with Beth in the middle of the night. She couldn't believe she had made it so long doing it on her own. It was especially helpful now that Beth was on formula and she didn't have to be the one to feed her.

Living with Puck was also a lot less lonely than living with her mom. Sure, he worked a lot of hours at the garage but he always made it a point to be home for dinner so Quinn didn't have to eat alone. Plus, the Glee members continued to come by and watch Beth while she got some homework done.

The best part of the apartment, though, was that Beth seemed a lot happier with both her parents around. She got twice the attention and love than usual and she was eating it up.

Two weeks after they moved into their apartment was Beth's first Halloween. Quinn had been shopping around for the perfect costume when finally she found it. And not only did she find an outfit for Beth, but also one for herself and Puck. She wanted to keep it a surprise from him, though, so she hid it in the back of their closet.

"Are you ready to go trick-or-treating today, ladybug?" Quinn asked Beth as she got her out of the crib after her nap that day. "We better start putting our costumes on so we can surprise daddy when he gets home."

Quinn got the costumes out of the back of her closet. She dressed Beth first before dressing herself in her own costume. She then fed Beth a bottle while they waited for Puck to get home.

Finally, as Beth was finishing her bottle, the door to the apartment opened. "Quinn, I'm home!" Puck yelled.

"I'm in the nursery."

Puck's face when he walked into the room was priceless. It was a mix of confusion, shock, and amusement. "What is this?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"They're our Halloween costumes," Quinn answered simply. "Yours is in the bedroom. You should shower and put it on we're supposed to be at my mom's in an hour."

"Alright," he said as he disappeared from sight.

"Just wait," Quinn whispered to Beth, "He'll be back in a minute."

She was right. A minute later Puck came stomping back into the room holding up the costume Quinn had picked out. "There's no way in hell I'm wearing this."

"Language, Puck," Quinn scolded. "And yes you are. It's Beth's first Halloween and we're all dressing up for it."

"This is so embarrassing, though! You couldn't even get some kind of badass costume like a ninja or something?"

"The costumes are cute!"

"Yea, for pansy dads who are like thirty-five! Not for ones who are seventeen."

Quinn sighed at him and tilted her head slightly to the left. "Now Puck, we both know you're going to end up wearing that costume tonight. Why don't you save us the trouble and just put it on without fighting it?"

Puck opened his mouth like he was about to argue, but soon closed it because he knew it was true. He folded his arms over his chest and huffed before storming out of the room.

"He's just too easy, B," Quinn giggled.

If someone would have told her a year ago that she would have Noah Puckerman completely whipped, she would have laughed at you. He was not that kind of guy that went out of his way to do stuff for the girls he was with. But being a father had really changed Puck and now Quinn and Beth were both wrapped tightly around his fingers.

An hour later, the trio was standing on Judy's front porch. They had agreed that it would be much easier and safer to trick-or-treat with Beth around Quinn's old neighborhood rather than around their apartment complex.

"Oh my gosh, look at those costumes!" was the first thing Judy said when she opened the door. Puck looked over at Quinn and rolled his eyes before entering the house.

Finn, Rachel, and Rachel's dads were all coming over as well, so they could see Beth on her first Halloween. Puck swore to Quinn that if they were the only ones dressed up he would not be a happy camper. He knew Finn and was going to have a field day with him when he saw his costume.

Quinn helped her mom get all the food and candy ready while Puck played with Beth in the living room.

The doorbell rang and Puck got up to answer it, holding Beth tightly on his hip. He couldn't help but burst out into a fit of laughter when he opened the door. Finn, Rachel, Hiram, and Leroy were standing in the doorway. The two eldest gentlemen weren't dressed up at all, but Puck guessed Rachel had made Finn dress up just like Quinn had made him.

"Well hello there Prince Charming," Puck joked.

"It's Prince Eric, actually," Finn corrected. He was wearing a collared, white, long-sleeved shirt that was tucked into a pair of jeans. He wore a thick red belt and had his jeans tucked into a pair of blue rain-boots.

"Yea, Puck, get your fairytales right," Rachel teased. She was wearing a long, red wig that was pulled into a half pony-tail, tied together with a large blue ribbon. She had on a light blue, long-sleeved shirt that was tucked into a darker blue skirt that fell down to her ankles.

"I thought Ariel was a mermaid, though?"

"She is Noah, but she also gets legs for half the movie," Rachel explained like it was the most well-known fact in the world.

"Anyways, look at you _Fred," _Finn laughed. "At least Beth looks cute."

Puck was about to rebuttal when Quinn walked into the room. "You two look hilarious!"

"So do you!" Rachel giggled. "Let me get a picture of the three of you."

Rachel hassled Puck into standing next to Quinn, Beth between the two, so she could take their picture. Puck looked over at Quinn, who was dressed up as Velma Flintstone and couldn't help but think that she looked super hot. She was wearing a white, one-shouldered dress and a red, pony-tailed wig. Puck on the other hand, didn't feel very badass in his Fred Flintstone outfit. He had on a large, fuzzy, orange dress that was spotted with black and had a painted on blue tie. He wanted to kick his own ass for wearing it, but Quinn had asked and lately he couldn't resist giving her what she wanted. At least Beth, who was dressed up as Pebbles, looked adorable. She had on a green, fuzzy top with darker green bloomers.

After pictures were taken the group gathered around the table for the dinner Judy had made. She had been making more of an effort around Quinn, to show her she was trying to change and be a better mother; so far she had been doing a good job. Quinn didn't see her drink any alcoholic beverages the whole night.

After dinner it was time for trick-or-treating. The teenagers took Beth out while the adults opted to stay home and hand out candy to the other children.

Puck pushed Beth's stroller from house to house and they got many compliments on their costumes, which made Quinn smile. After all the excitement of the day, though, it didn't take but three houses for Beth to fall asleep in her stroller. Finn insisted they go to a couple more houses for candy before they turned around and headed home.

Everyone sat around the living room and chatted for a while, mostly about Beth and about Sectionals, which was in three weeks. They didn't stay too long, though, considering it was a Sunday and they all had school the next day.

Quinn thanked her mom, giving her a kiss on the cheek, before following Puck out to his truck. He placed Beth (who was still sleeping) in her car seat before driving them home.

Because Quinn was a pro, she was able to change Beth out of her costume and into some footie pajamas without even waking her up. She kissed Beth's forehead and laid her gently in her crib.

"See, wearing that costume wasn't so bad," Quinn said as she entered her and Puck's bedroom.

"Yea, I guess you're right."

"But as a thank-you, how about I help you take it off and you help take off mine," Quinn smirked.

"Why Quinn Fabray, are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe," she said, biting her lower-lip. "Is it working?"

"Definitely." He wrapped one arm around her torso, pulling her in close before he connected their lips together and fell backwards onto the bed.

* * *

**Review :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Part 1

**So this chapter ended up being a lot longer than the rest of the chapters so I decided to cut it into parts. I'm not done with the rest of the chapter yet but I figured I'd go ahead and post the first part since you all have been waiting long enough. It will either be two or three parts depending on how long it turns out to be.**

**Anyways, enjoy the update and remember to review!**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Part 1

Three weeks later, Quinn was bustling around the kitchen packing formula and bottles into Beth's diaper bag. She was excited and apprehensive about the weekend ahead. She was excited because that afternoon was Sectionals and the day, Saturday, was Quinn's seventeenth birthday. She was apprehensive because Beth would be staying with Puck's mom and sister for the entire weekend and it would be the longest she'd ever been away from her daughter.

"Puck, can you come bring me Beth's pacifier. It's on the coffee table in front of you," Quinn asked.

Puck, who was sitting in front of the TV playing Mario Kart, just shook his head and grunted.

Quinn huffed in frustration. Ever since the two had moved in together a little over a month ago, Puck had been helping out less and less.

"Just pause the game and bring it to me," she demanded, hands on her hips.

"Babe, I'm in the zone now," Puck said, not even taking his eyes off the game. His fingers were moving furiously on the controller and his tongue was sticking out in extreme concentration.

Quinn let out an angry sigh as she stormed from the kitchen into the den and snatched up the pacifier, making sure to block Puck's view of the TV in the process.

"Hey!" he said, throwing his hands into the air.

Without a word Quinn stormed back into the kitchen and packed the pacifier into the diaper bag.

Quinn heard Beth begin to cry through the baby monitor and, not even bothering to ask Puck, she walked down the small hallway and into the nursery.

Beth was sitting in her crib, a new trick of hers. Quinn was relieved when the baby seemed to be developing normally despite her heart problems.

"Good morning, Ladybug," Quinn cooed as she picked her daughter up and kissed her on the forehead. "Are you excited to stay with Nana for the weekend?"

Beth smiled at her mom and grabbed her nose before giggling wildly.

"I guess that's a yes," Quinn said as she laid her daughter on the changing table. She changed her diaper and put her into a white, long-sleeved onsie underneath a pink, flowery dress and white tights. She picked out a matching pink bow and slid it into the brown curls that now covered her whole head, except for one bald spot in the back where her head rubbed her car seat.

"All dressed pretty girl," Quinn said as she placed Beth on her hip and carried her out to the den.

"I need you to watch her while I finish packing her things," Quinn informed Puck.

"Yea, sure," he said, not even bothering to look up.

Quinn sat Beth next to him on the couch and headed back into the nursery where she packed some clothes for Beth along with a couple toys and anything else she needed.

When she returned to the den fifteen minutes later she gasped when she saw Beth had fallen forward and was only inches from falling off the couch. Puck hadn't seemed to notice, though, and was still playing his game.

"Puck!" she yelled as she ran over to Beth and scooped her up just in time.

He looked up at her, confused as to why she was fuming with anger.

Quinn put Beth into her swing before heading over to the electrical outlet and unplugging the Wii.

"What was that for?" complained Puck as he threw the controller down on the couch.

"For not even noticing that our daughter was almost seriously injured!" yelled Quinn. "I swear to God if you don't start helping out I'm going to throw that Wii out of the freaking window!"

"Wow, calm down." Puck stood from the couch and walked the few feet to where Quinn was standing. He reached out to touch her shoulder but she shrugged him off.

"I will calm down when you start to take something seriously!"

"Babe, I do."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You think helping out is changing Beth's diaper once a day. I don't know if you know this Puck, but Beth needs _a lot _more than one diaper per day. Who do you think changes all the other ones?"

"Mr. Berry?"

Quinn smacked his chest.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"For being a smartass!"

Quinn looked over at the clock on the wall and groaned. "We have to be at the school in less than an hour to catch the bus to Sectionals and we still have to drop Beth off with your mom. Will you please just get dressed so we can leave?"

"Yea, _Mom," _he said sarcastically which earned him another slap on the chest from Quinn.

While Puck changed, Quinn went through everything she had packed for Beth to make sure she hadn't missed anything. When she was sure everything was ready she transferred Beth from her swing to her car seat.

"Ready?" Puck asked as he exited their bedroom and met her by the doorway.

"I have been for a while."

Quinn handed Puck the car seat and the diaper bag and picked up her dress and Puck's shirt and tie for Sectionals.

They had to be quick as they dropped Beth off at Puck's mom's house. Quinn didn't have to say her tearful good-bye yet anyway because Linda was bringing the baby to watch the performance that afternoon.

Quinn and Puck pulled up to the school exactly on time. It was nine o'clock so everyone else was in class, but the Glee club had been granted the day off since they had their competition.

Puck parked in a spot next to the school bus that would be taking them to the auditorium.

Quinn, who was still upset with Puck, walked over to Kurt and Mercedes. She sat next to them on the bus and told them all about how he was making her mad lately and not helping out.

"Good thing you're coming with us to the spa tomorrow for your birthday so you can relax a little," Kurt said. "We don't need those worry lines to damage your flawless skin."

Quinn couldn't help but smile slightly. She was so lucky to have such great friends who cared about her mental health and well-being; especially when her boyfriend didn't seem to care much about it.

X-X-X-X-X

It was two hours before the New Directions were to be on-stage and everyone was feeling nervous. The room was completely silent as everyone sat back in their chairs, staring off into space or watching Rachel nervously pace the perimeter of the small green room.

They had been chosen to go last again and no one had forgotten about what had happened last Sectionals when they had gone last. In the back of everyone's minds was the frightening possibility that they would have to, once again, come up with a completely new routine just hours before they were set to perform.

Minutes ticked by and Quinn decided she couldn't sit in her chair in silence anymore and she had to get up.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she said to no one in particular as she stood. She waited for Rachel to stop pacing in front of the door so she could exit the room.

She went to the bathroom, taking her sweet time so she didn't have to go back to the green room so quickly. As she stopped at the water fountain for a drink, she heard voices coming from the adjacent hall.

Quinn stuck her head slightly passed the wall so she could look down the other hallway and see who it was. She almost gasped when her brain was able to comprehend what she was seeing. She smirked a bit because so many things were now making sense to her.

Kurt was facing her, standing very close to a boy with shaggy blonde hair that she recognized as Sam. They seemed to be whispering about something, but the biggest shocker was that they were holding hands. Kurt was smiling broadly as they talked and she couldn't see Sam's face but she imaged he was too.

No wonder Sam hadn't so much as given her a second look. She figured it had to do with the threatening that Puck did, but maybe it was because he really just wasn't into girls. And now that she thought more about it, she could definitely see it being true. His hair was obviously not real and he seemed to care a lot about his appearance.

Quinn decided she wasn't going to say anything and let them have their secret for now, but she would definitely be bringing it up at their spa day tomorrow.

Quinn returned to the room and took her seat next to Puck, still giving him the silent treatment. The others seemed like they noticed her hostility but no one asked about it; they had their own drama to deal with.

Two minutes later Kurt returned followed by Sam three minutes after that. She had to hand it to them; it was a smart idea for them to return at different times because, as far as Quinn saw, no one had even thought twice about it.

The lights in the room flickered signaling that the first group was about to perform. Everyone stood up and walked to the auditorium where they took their seats.

The two groups they were going against were The Hipsters which was a group made up entirely of elderly men and women and The Warblers- a group from the private, all-boys school called Dalton Academy. Both teams had exceptional vocals, especially the lead singer of the Warblers, but neither had any kind of dancing in their routine, which would definitely be a leg up for the New Directions.

Finally, it was their turn to perform and although Quinn was nervous she was also extremely excited. Performing always gave her a nice rush of adrenaline that made her feel almost invincible.

Everyone waited backstage as Mercedes and Kurt killed a duet on stage. She was proud of her friends for finally getting to sing solos at competition and both of them did amazing. Next was the group number, Valerie, which was sung by Santana. It allowed them to show off their dance movies, especially Brittany and Mike who were more advanced than anyone.

Too soon, though, the song was over and now all they had to do was wait for the results.

* * *

**Review :)**


	19. Chapter 18: Part 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews :) You all are awesome.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Part Two

From experience, the Glee club knew it could take an hour or two for the results from the competition to be announced. Some, like Rachel, liked to nervously pace back and forth in the green room. But others, like Quinn, couldn't stand the tension and anxiety in the room and had to leave. So she decided to go find Beth and Puck's mom.

She was walking through the crowded auditorium when she spotted Linda, who was sitting about halfway back from the stage and on the edge of her row. Beth was sitting on Linda's lap as the woman clapped her hands together and Sarah made weird faces. Beth was giggling wildly at the two.

Quinn smiled as she walked toward them but her journey came to a sudden halt when she heard her name being called. She turned around to see her mom walking up to her with great difficulty as she looked very dizzy.

"Quinnie, y-you did…so good!" Judy said as she staggered up to her daughter.

Quinn shook her head angrily and closed her eyes to calm herself. Wasn't this day bad enough without having to deal with her drunken mom?

"Thanks mom," Quinn said quietly as she rushed up to the elder blonde so Judy didn't have to scream anymore and cause everyone to look at them.

"Come on," she hissed as she grabbed her mom's arm and practically dragged her out of the auditorium and into the lobby.

"Quinnie, what's wrong?" Judy wondered when she looked up and saw anger written all over her daughter's face.

"I thought you were sobering up!" Quinn said in a hushed whisper, not wanting to draw attention.

"I…I am!" Judy said. "I just had o-one drink and I'm f-fine!"

"You're drunk." Quinn had her hands on her hips; her face was red and lips pursed.

"No, I'm f-fine," Judy explained, but then as she took a step to get passed Quinn she practically fell over.

"You're pathetic," she answered. "If you won't sober up for me or Beth at least do it for yourself. You shouldn't be living this way."

She got her cell phone out and dialed a number, putting the phone to her ear.

"I'm calling you a cab home. I can't deal with you right now."

"But Quinnie…"

Quinn put her hand up to her mom's face to stop her. "I don't want to hear it."

Fifteen minutes later the cab pulled up. Quinn helped her mom in and gave the cab driver the address before slamming the car door shut and heading back inside. Still fuming, she made her way back into the auditorium where she saw Puck was now holding Beth.

"Hey Quinn- oh what's wrong?" he asked when he noticed how hot and red her face was.

"My mom," was all Quinn said.

Her mood lightened considerably, though, when Beth squealed and reached her arms out for Quinn.

"I think she wants her mama," Puck said as he handed the baby over.

Quinn ran her hand through Beth's soft curls and landed a kiss atop her head. "Mommy missed you already and it hasn't even been that long," Quinn cooed.

With everything that had just happened with her mom, Quinn forgot that she was mad at Puck and went back to being civil with him, especially around his family.

The lights in the auditorium blinked, signaling that the results were about to be announced. The parents said good-bye to Beth (Quinn may have shed a few tears) and walked back stage. On the way there Quinn filled Puck in on what happened with her mom.

"She needs help, Quinn, and it's obvious she's not going to suggest it herself," he said.

"I know," Quinn sighed. "I thought maybe it was just the divorce and it'll get better but it's almost been six months."

"We'll worry about it after the weekend," Puck said. "Your birthday's tomorrow and it's supposed to be nice and relaxing."

Quinn nodded and he wrapped his arm around her waist as they met up with everyone behind the curtain. The group stood in a nervous huddle as they held each other's hands.

The curtain went up and a middle-aged lady with fake blonde hair and orange skin walked up to the front carrying a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen I have the results from today's show choir competition," she said with a large, white-toothed smile. "In third place we have the-"she paused for dramatic effect as she opened up a white envelope in her hand- "Hipsters!"

Everyone clapped for the last place group as they slowly walked to the front to collect their trophy. Once they were back in place the woman pulled out another envelope. Quinn held her breath and closed her eyes as she squeezed Puck's and Kurt's hands.

"And your 2010 Sectionals winner is… New Directions!"

Quinn opened her eyes and let out her breath in the form of a high pitched scream. Everyone in the club was jumping up and down excitedly as they embraced one another in crushing hugs.

They had done it! They had made it to Regionals once more! The Glee club got to continue, for another semester at least.

With very large smiles on their faces they accepted their large first-place trophy and sang "We are the Champions" as they skipped happily off stage.

X-X-X-X-X

Such an exciting moment was cause for a celebration so Mike Chang agreed to throw a victory party that night because his parents were out of town. It was Glee club only, but Puck and Finn made sure to bring the party favors.

After everything that had happened with her mom earlier that day and because she knew she would have to drive home, Quinn decided she didn't want to drink. Most everyone did, though, and Quinn sat back and watched with amusement the stupid things her friends did.

She was referee for beer pong, which Puck and Finn had won easily. Rachel had insisted on karaoke, which she had hogged the entire night. There was dancing and twister and because everyone else was drunk, Quinn didn't have to worry about making a fool of herself, so she let herself have fun because she didn't know when she would get an opportunity like this again.

It was fun, that was, until everyone began to really feel the alcohol and a few people ended up in the bathroom throwing up. Quinn, being the only sober one and used to throw up due to her daughter, was the one who had to take care of everyone and make sure they were okay.

By three in the morning most people had passed out, but Quinn wanted to sleep at home so she collected a very drunk Puck and helped him out to the car.

On the drive home he kept slurring things like "you look so sexy tonight" and "I wanna do you right here, right now" which did not turn her on in the slightest and actually made her feel a little repulsed. But by the time she had him upstairs in the apartment and in bed he had passed out against the pillows.

She sighed as she snuggled up next to him and fell asleep.

She was determined to sleep in the next day because it was her birthday and she deserved it. But her body was not used to this, so the latest she could stay asleep was nine.

Frustrated, she pulled back the covers and got out of bed with only a grunt from Puck who was still sleeping soundly.

"I'll just make myself breakfast on my own birthday then," she said loudly as she stormed out of the bedroom.

She figured Puck would at least have made her breakfast in bed or something, but she didn't know why she got her hopes up when he never helped out anyway.

After eating breakfast and getting ready it was time to meet Mercedes and Kurt at the spa. Puck hadn't even woken up to wish her a happy birthday, but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind because she wanted to enjoy the spa.

When she met up with her two friends she had to laugh because they were both hung over and looked un-groomed, which was quite unusual for the duo.

"Tough night?" laughed Quinn.

They both just grunted and gave her very unamused faces in response.

Quinn enjoyed their present immensely. She got a massage along with a mani/pedi. She also enjoyed her first time in a sauna.

"Thanks guys," she said as the three were walking out linking elbows. "This is exactly what I needed."

"No problem. Happy Birthday, Quinn," the both said at once.

Quinn expected for Mercedes and Kurt to come over after the spa for a birthday dinner because she had invited them. What she didn't expect was to open the door to the apartment and find all her friends standing in her apartment yelling "surprise!"

She had, in fact, never been so surprised in her life. Her mouth was in the shape of an O and she had her hand placed over it. Her emerald eyes sparkled with excitement as she cautiously took a step inside.

Looking around she noticed the place was spotlessly clean and decorated with streamers and balloons. There was a small buffet of food set up in the kitchen and the living room was set up for karaoke (Rachel's doing, no doubt).

"Oh my God, I had no idea," Quinn said as tears sparkled in her eyes.

Puck walked up to her and leaned into her ear. He whispered "happy birthday babe" before kissing her gently on her lips.

"Did you do all this?" she wondered.

"Well, I needed to do something to make up for my shitty attitude lately," he shrugged modestly. "I'm really sorry for that and I promise I'll be better from now on."

"I know," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was about to lean in and kiss him when Santana yelled "get a room" and caused everyone to laugh, including Quinn and Puck.

Quinn couldn't have thought of a better way to spend her birthday. Although she wished Beth was there, it was nice to enjoy it as a teenager rather than as a mom. She had the whole next day to spend at the apartment with her daughter, so she took advantage of the time she got to dance and sing and laugh with her friends. It was the best birthday she had ever had, as far as she could remember.

* * *

**Review :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

**Unfortunately this story will only have 2-3 more chapters because...**

**1. I haven't been that into writing it and I've pretty much been half-assing some chapters which isn't fair to you.**

**2. I want this to be done when school starts because I'm taking harder classes that I need to focus on.**

**3. I haven't been in a very glee-mood with the lack of Quick or anything besides Klaine really.**

**But I hope you enjoy the last couple chapters and remember to review :)**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

The next morning Quinn woke up very eager to go to Puck's old house and pick up her baby girl, but she knew there was something she had to do before that happened.

She hopped out of bed, careful not to wake Puck, and walked into the living room where her laptop was. She did some research and made a few phone calls before hopping in the shower and getting ready for the day.

By the time she got out, Puck had awoken and was sitting in bed with a smirk on his face.

"We still have a bit more alone time before we go and get Beth," he said as he patted the spot on the bed next to him.

Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed. "I have stuff I have to do today, Puck."

"Like me."

"No," she chuckled as she threw a pillow at him.

"Hmmph," he said crossing his arms.

"Oh, you'll get over it," she smirked as she walked out of the room. "I'll be back later."

She walked down the stairs of the apartment and to her car before driving to her old house. She didn't even bother knocking on the door and just walked right in.

"Mom," she called as she stepped into the living room, but she didn't hear anything in response.

She looked in the kitchen and bathroom, continuing to call her mom's name, but there was still no answer. Trying not to freak out she walked upstairs and into her mom's room to find her lying in bed with a cold rag on her forehead.

"Mom, why didn't you answer when I was calling for you?" Quinn asked harshly.

"It would have been too loud," Judy answered, massaging her temples.

Quinn rolled her eyes and stripped the blankets off her mom. "You're pathetic," she said. "Come on, let's go to lunch and get some food in you."

"Quinnie, I don't want to go out, I'm sick," Judy protested.

"You have fifteen minutes to get ready," was all Quinn said in return before walking out of the bedroom and slamming the door shut behind her.

She went to her old room and gathered a couple things she had been meaning to come and get since the move. After fifteen minutes she walked back down the hallway and opened the door to find Judy actually had cleaned herself up a bit. She had put her messy blonde hair into a tight bun and changed into more acceptable clothes.

"Let's go," Quinn said as she made her way downstairs and out the door to her car, her mom at her heals.

"Mom, you look ridiculous wearing sunglasses in November," Quinn said while she drove.

"Quinnie, it's very sunny today, no one will think it's weird."

"Uh-huh."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see."

Judy sighed. "Honey, I'm too tired for a surprise, just tell me where we're going."

"Just to some new bistro I've wanted to try out," Quinn answered.

"Oh that sounds lovely."

They drove the rest of the way in silence before Quinn turned into a parking lot.

"Quinnie, this isn't a restaurant," said a confused Judy as she looked around at the large building in front of her.

"I know. It's a rehab facility," Quinn said simply.

"Well, why are we here?"

"Because you need help, Mom."

"Me? Need help? Quinnie, I don't even drink that much. Yesterday was rare for me."  
Quinn couldn't stop herself from laughing at her mom. "I don't know how to make you realize you have a problem Mom, and that's why I'm bringing you here. I'm too young and inexperienced to deal with this so I'm leaving it to the professionals."

Just then a male in a white doctor's coat walked out the front doors to the large building and walked towards their car. Quinn got out to greet the doctor, but Judy refused to get out of the car.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Young," he greeted. "You must be Quinn Fabray, you called earlier."

"That's me," Quinn answered. "My mom's in the car. She's refusing to get out. Let me go talk to her for a minute." The doctor nodded his head in approval and Quinn got back into the car.

She took a deep breath and sighed before starting. "Mom, I know you are going to hate me for doing this, for a couple weeks at least, but someday I know you'll understand why I am. I'm not doing this to spite you or get back at you in any way. I'm doing this because I know it's what's best for you. You've been a silent drinker my whole life- don't think I never noticed- and I think it's about time you get help. There's nothing to be ashamed of in getting help, contrary to what dad programmed into your mind. It doesn't mean you're weak, it means you're strong for doing something to help yourself. I hope you can understand that."

A tear rolled down Judy's pale skin and Quinn reached out and wiped it away. "Don't cry, Mom, it'll be okay. And I'll come to visit whenever I can."

"How did you turn out so good?"

"Well, I had this really amazing mother who, despite having a bad marriage and a bit of a drinking problem, was wonderful and taught me everything I needed to know in life. She also showed me how to be strong."

Judy enveloped Quinn in a tight hug and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I'm so proud of you, Quinnie."

"I'm proud of you, too, Mom, for doing this."

Judy nodded as she opened her car door and stepped out. Quinn gave her mom one more hug good-bye before Judy walked into the clinic with Dr. Young.

"I'll come and visit next weekend," Quinn called out before getting in her car and heading to Puck's mom's house.

Quinn didn't know who was more excited when she got there, her or Beth. When the little girl saw her mom she began to kick wildly in Linda's arms and reach her arms out desperately. Quinn ran over to Linda and swiftly picked the little girl up before kissing her and squeezing her tight.

"Mama missed you so much," Quinn cooed.

Linda handed Quinn Beth's bag and smiled. "She was an angel this weekend. You can bring her here anytime you need to."

"Thank you so much," Quinn said, hugging the elder woman. Linda kissed Beth good-bye before they headed out the door and back to the apartment.

"Something smells good," Quinn said to Beth as she opened the door to the apartment and could smell something delicious wafting from the kitchen.

With Beth on her hip she walked into the kitchen to see Puck at the stove, reading a box and looking very confused.

Beth squealed at the sight of her dad, causing Puck to turn around. "There are my girls!" he said, kissing them both on the forehead.

"What's this?" Quinn wondered.

"Well, I said I'd help out more and I thought I'd start by making lunch. I figured macaroni would be easy to make, but, um, now I'm not so sure."

Quinn laughed as she handed Beth over to Puck. "I'll make lunch and you can watch Beth."

"Good now I get the good end of the deal Bethy," Puck smiled.

He took her into the living room and unsuccessfully taught her how to say 'dada' while Quinn finished all the cooking. They then sat down to a nice family lunch and for the first time in weeks Quinn felt like everything within her family would be okay.

X-X-X-X-X

The next day Quinn was sitting in study working on some homework when she looked across the cafeteria to see Sam staring off into space. She then remembered what she had seen at the show choir competition a few days before and figured she may as well confront Sam about it.

She stood up from her table and walked over to his.

"Hey Sam," she said as she sat down in the chair next to his. Everyone who sat at his table had gone somewhere else so they were the only two sitting there. "Can we talk?"

Before Sam answered he looked around, probably seeing if Puck was anywhere in sight. "Don't worry about Puck, he's in English this block," Quinn assured him.

"Okay then," Sam answered, "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Well, I, um, happened to see you and Kurt the other day at the show choir competition. In the halls when I was coming back from the bathroom."

Sam's face immediately went pale when he realized what she was saying. "Oh."

"Don't worry Sam, I'm not going to tell anyone. Yea, maybe last year I would have, but I've changed a lot and I wouldn't do that to you now," she assured him.

"Oh good," he said with his eyes fixated on his lap.

"But I do want you to know that if you two ever do decided to tell people about your relationship then I will be here for the both of you because, I for one, think it's wonderful."

"Thanks Quinn," he said as he looked up at her.

"No problem," she said, patting his leg.

"It's kind of funny though that Puck was so jealous of you when he didn't even need to be," Quinn laughed. "Some day when you decide to come out, I'm going to 'I told you so' Puck so hard."

Sam chuckled to. "Yea, I wanted to tell you when all that was going on because I felt bad for being the reason you two were fighting, but I just wasn't ready I guess."

"No worries," Quinn said giving him a smile. "Everything is better now anyway."

She stood up from her seat at the table. "Anyway, I just wanted to get that off my chest. I'll see you in Glee later."

"Yea, see ya."

* * *

**Review :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**So, there's not excuse for how long this update took except for the fact that I just wasn't in the mood to write it for a couple weeks. Luckily, the muse is back and I was able to finish this update. Sadly, there's only one chapter left, and I'm going to do it as fast as I can, but I can't promise it's going to be super fast. **

**Enjoy this chapter and remember to review :)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Snow in Ohio during the winter is usually a given, and that's why Quinn wasn't surprised to hear on the news that there was a batch of snow headed there way overnight.

"Maybe we'll have a snow day," Puck said excitedly as he bounced Beth up and down on his knee.

"I wouldn't count on it, the news says it's only supposed to be half an inch," she said, bursting his dream bubble.

But the next morning, both teenagers were surprised to wake up to almost six inches of snow outside their apartment.

"Shit, we better have a snow day now!" Puck said, rushing into the living room to turn on the TV. Sure enough on the bottom of the screen it read that Lima County Public Schools were out.

Quinn went and looked out the large window in the living room and sighed. "I can't believe the weather people were so off. There's no way we're going to be able to leave here today and we're totally not prepared for this."

"Babe, you need to relax," Puck said as he calmly put one hand on Quinn's shoulder. "We're totally set."

"Yea, for the day maybe, but who knows how long it will be before they clear the snow and what if we run out of formula or diapers?" Quinn put her hands to her face and shook her head. "Oh God, I'm such a bad mom. I should have stocked up in case this happened."

Puck turned Quinn around so she was facing him and gently held onto her upper-arm. "Babe, it'll all be fine. We have plenty of diapers and formula. You're getting yourself worked up over nothing. You're not a terrible mother at all and there's no way you could've known this was going to happen."

"You're right," Quinn said shaking her head. "I guess I'm still a little insecure."

"Well you shouldn't be," he said placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'll go and wake up the monster is you make some breakfast," he said, changing the subject.

"Deal," Quinn agreed.

She walked to their small kitchen and started the stove. _At least it's not bad enough for the electricity to go out,_ she thought. _Because then we'd really be screwed. _

She got some bacon, sausage, and eggs out of the refrigerator and started to cook them. She was enjoying some alone time in the kitchen. Usually she was too busy with everything in her life to cook, so she enjoyed the times where she got to cook a nice meal for her family.

As she was cooking she thought about the future. She pictured herself in ten years, cooking in front of a stainless-steel stove in their large kitchen. She pictured Beth at the island counter stirring some concoction in a bowl because she loved helping her mom cook. Maybe there would even be another baby by then, sitting in a high chair and making the cute gurgling noises like Beth makes now. Then Puck would come walking into the room. He would say something cliché like, "Mmm, it smells good in here" and give Quinn a peck on the lips. Everyone would be smiling and everyone would be happy. Quinn sighed because she knew that not every fantasy becomes a reality.

Soon Quinn is broken from her daydream by the sound of Puck yelling her name from Beth's room. Thinking one of them had to be dying, Quinn ran the short distance from the kitchen to the room and found Puck holding Beth out in front of him, his arms extended as far as they would go and a nasty look on his face.

"What is the matter?" Quinn asked, with a hint of a giggle in her voice. The scene in front of her was a little ridiculous.

"Look at her! She pooped! Everywhere!" yelled Puck.

Quinn took a closer look at the baby and saw that she did, in fact, have poop all over the back of her onsie and down the side of her leg. She couldn't help but burst into hysterics, not because of Beth but because of the way Puck was handling the situation.

"Stop laughing this is gross," Puck complained.

"Oh my God, I wish I had my camera."

He gave her his best non-amused face, which made her laugh even more. She looked over at Beth who was just looking at her daddy with a large grin on her face.

"You know what you did," Puck said to her, half-joking and half-bitter. In response the baby reached out and grabbed her dad's nose before giggling to herself.

Quinn finally calmed down, but had to grab her abs because they hurt from laughing so hard.

"What do I do?" Puck asked anxiously.

"Put her in the bath, of course."

"You do it." He took a step closer to Quinn and held the baby out to her.

"No way, I'm fixing breakfast," Quinn countered as she took a step back.

"Are you sure about that because I smell something burning."

"Shit!" Quinn yelled as she ran back to the kitchen and saw everything she had made for breakfast was an ashy black. She quickly took the pan off the stove so it wouldn't catch fire and turned the heat down. She sighed and thought the fact that she had just burned all the food was a bad omen for the daydream she had just pictured minutes before.

She walked back to the bathroom where Puck was taking Beth's onesie off, working meticulously so he didn't touch any of the poop on her.

"Looks like you're having cereal for breakfast now," Quinn informed him with a smile.

"Fantastic," Puck said sarcastically.

"Want some help?" Quinn laughed as she bent down and took the rest of Beth's onesie off before Puck stuck the baby in the bathtub.

Beth splashed around merrily for a few minutes before the two parents worked together to clean her. Luckily, Beth loved water and she loved taking baths. Most babies cried when water was dumped on their heads, but not Beth, it always made her giggle.

"Maybe she'll be an Olympic swimmer," Puck suggested as he took a cup of water and poured it over Beth's wet curls.

"Or maybe she's a mermaid," Quinn countered. They both laughed at that, and Beth decided to join in because she liked to mimic her parents.

After the bath was over with, Quinn fed Beth her bottle before pouring Puck and herself some cereal.

Next Puck decided they should do a "baby aerobics" class because "you can never start the sports training too early". Quinn mostly just sat on the couch and watched in amusement as Puck extended and bent Beth's legs and arms while the little girl looked at her dad like he was crazy.

All the aerobicizing paid off, though, because it didn't take long for Beth to go down for her nap and for the two teenagers to collapse on the couch together.

"This is nice having a whole day to spend as a family," Quinn said. She had her head on Puck's chest and was using her finger to lightly rub circles on his palm.

He squeezed her closer to his chest and kissed the top of her blonde hair. "It sure is."

Before Quinn knew what was happening, tears were falling from her eyes and she was sniffling.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked, alarmed.

"It's just that…we made it or we're making it rather. Everyone told us that it couldn't be done, that we were too young, too naïve, too everything. But we're doing it. Beth is great and our relationship is great, and everything's just…great. I'm just really glad that you convinced me to keep Beth. I mean, imagine, we were going to give her up. I can't imagine my life without her, and I feel like I would have been so…miserable if we had chosen adoption."

"I think about that, too," Puck said. "It's just so weird to think that if your mom had never shown at Regionals and offered to help, that we wouldn't Beth with us right now, or even be together probably."

"Well, I guess you were right about something for once," Quinn admitted.

"Those words must have tasted like vomit," Puck teased.

Quinn playfully smacked his chest before sighing and laying her head back on it. It didn't take long before her breathing became steady and she was fast asleep. Puck couldn't think of anything he'd rather be doing than holding the girl he loves as she sleeps peacefully in his arms.

X-X-X-X-X

"Okay, Bethy, do you see anything good?" Quinn wondered as she pushed the stroller through crowds of walking people at the mall. She was on a mission to buy Puck some Hanukkah presents since it fell early that year. It was hard enough to find her boyfriend one gift, let alone eight.

Puck and she had discussed it months prior and decided that Beth would celebrate Christmas and Hanukkah until she was old enough to choose which religion she preferred. Buying gifts for Beth wasn't the problem, though; it was buying gifts for Puck.

She had already been walking around the mall for thirty minutes to no avail. She had never thought about it before, but Puck was a very hard person to shop for. He didn't like having a lot of things. He was an essentials kind of guy.

Quinn knew he didn't want clothes because he already had enough. He already owned every video game that had Mario in it. He didn't watch TV or movies unless Quinn was watching them and he had nothing else to do.

She sighed as she passed store after store and still couldn't think of anything. It wasn't until an hour later, when she was extremely desperate, that she passed a music store and noticed a shiny, new acoustic guitar in the window. She thought back to a couple weeks ago when Puck was complaining that his guitar was old and always out of tune, but he didn't have enough money for a new one.

Even though Quinn knew it would be expensive, she decided to go in the store anyway and check it out. She picked up the guitar and inspected it. The wood was a deep mahogany, and the condition was pristine. Right away she knew that this was what she had to get for him. It was expensive, but Quinn still had some money left over from before her parents kicked her out. It was her "just in case" money. She deemed this a worthy cause and excitedly took it to the counter.

"Good choice," smiled the man at the check-out counter as Quinn handed him the guitar. "This guitar right here is a beauty."

"It's for my boyfriend," Quinn practically gushed. "He's in desperate need of a new one."

"Well, looks like he's got himself a keeper then," he said.

Quinn turned slightly pink as she paid for the guitar and seven other small, miscellaneous items like new pics and strings. She walked out of the store with a smile on her face and excitement pumping through her veins. This was going to be a wonderful holiday season.

* * *

**Review :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**I want to start off by apologizing to you all for a few things. **

**- First and most obviously for the fact that this update took six months. I was working a lot on original stories for college scholarships because I need the money to go to the school that I want. I wish I would have had time to work on fanfiction, too, but it was just impossible with all the other activities I was doing. I don't know if any of my readers are even going to read this after so long, but if you do I want to say thank you so much for sticking with me and it means the world.**

**- Secondly I want to apologize for the half-ass job I did with the story. I know that I am a better writer than this story, and I don't know what it was about it that I didn't feel like I was trying my best. That's not fair to you all, but I hope you can still enjoy it anyway.**

**And without further ado I would like to give you the final chapter of "In My Daughter's Eyes". Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you continue to read my other stories, as well.**

**Remember to review!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

This was Quinn's first year celebrating Hanukkah with the Puckerman's, and she was nervous. She didn't quite know why considering his family was practically hers by this point, but she didn't want to mess anything up. She spent the entire week before studying up about the holiday and the traditions.

Because Puck's family wasn't extremely Jewish they didn't celebrate it every night as a large family, but instead had a big party on the very last night for the entire family to attend. This would be the first time Quinn would meet some of his aunts, uncles, and cousins. She didn't quite know how they felt about her and Puck having a baby out of wedlock so she was anxious.

Quinn felt bad that she got two weeks off for Christmas, when Puck had to go to school every day during his holiday. But she tried to make it as special as possible at night when they celebrated.

Each night she made a traditional Jewish dinner for her and Puck. They would eat as a family before Puck would light the candle. Then they would sit on the floor and exchange presents.

Beth was in heaven with all the presents she was receiving. Her favorite one, though, came from Puck on the third night. He gave her a little squishy basketball that she refused to put down unless she was attempting to throw it at one of her parents, giggling furiously.

"You have created a monster," Quinn joked as Beth threw the ball at her again.

Quinn knew Puck enjoyed how much Beth loved that ball, but deep down both of them knew Beth would never be able to play sports competitively because of her heart. It's not something they talked about much, but both of them knew it.

Quinn gave Puck all the guitar accessories throughout the week. She could tell he really liked the gifts, but it was killing her to not ruin the surprise about the new guitar she got him.

Puck got Quinn a lot of small things, too. Some new gloves and a new scarf. Some new perfume and a new pair of earrings. She had to admit that she was happy with his shopping abilities. She liked everything she received from him.

On Friday, Quinn decided it would be okay for her and Puck to stay home from school. The big family party was going to be that night, and Quinn figured he deserved at least one day off for Hanukkah.

Quinn woke up early with Beth that morning, so Puck could sleep in. She changed Beth into a new onsie she had bought her, with a menorah on the front.

"Grandma is going to love your outfit," Quinn cooed.

She fed Beth her breakfast then the two of them sat on the living room floor so Beth could play with her new toys. After two hours of this Beth was tired, so Quinn put her down for her morning nap before cooking Puck some breakfast. She put the eggs and toast she made on a tray and took it back to their bedroom.

"Wakey, wakey," she said as she walked into the room and saw Puck still sound asleep on his side of the bed.

"Uh," he grunted as he turned over and covered his face with the comforter.

"I made breakfast for you," Quinn said.

"Uh," he grunted again, not moving.

Quinn smirked as she sat the tray down on the nightstand. She walked quietly over to where he was laying, took the blanket off, and kissed him full and passionately on the lips. That definitely woke him up. He opened his eyes and smiled at her before cupping her cheek and pulling her in closer.

Finally Quinn pulled away and hopped off the bed.

"What the hell?" Puck said.

"That's what you get for not waking up when I asked you to," Quinn smirked. She picked the tray up and brought it to the bed, laying it on her legs to keep it balanced.

"You are so evil, Quinn Fabray."

"I know," she said devilishly as she took a piece of toast and bit into it.

They enjoyed a nice breakfast together in bed, giggling like middle schoolers on a first date.

"I'm going to take a shower," Quinn said, hopping off the bed and heading into the bathroom. She was almost all the way undressed when she felt Puck's hands envelope her from behind.

"Puck!" she giggled.

"What? I need to shower, too," he said smirking. He picked her up and put her in the shower before taking his own clothes off and joining her.

They were in the middle of another passionate kiss when there was a scream heard through the baby monitor.

"Sounds like someone's awake," Quinn sighed. "Can you get her? I really do need to shower."

"Can't she wait a couple minutes?" he begged.

"Puck!" Quinn scolded. "I'm not going to let her sit alone and cry so that you can fulfill male hormone needs."

"Fine," Puck sighed in defeat, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his body. He disappeared out the door and Quinn finished her shower. When she was all ready for the day she met Puck and Beth in the living room.

"I told your mom we'd come over and help her get ready for the party tonight," Quinn said.

"Gross, like cleaning and stuff?"

"Yes," Quinn said. "It's to help your mom."

"Fine," he said giving in. Quinn knew that besides Beth, Puck's mom was an easy reason to get him to do something.

Quinn went and checked herself in the mirror one more time while Puck packed up Beth's diaper bag. They headed down the apartment stairs and into Puck's truck.

"So let's go over it again. You have an Aunt Ruth who is your mom's sister, and she is married to Dave. They have two kids, Lindsey and Lucas. Then there's your Uncle Isaac who is married to Jennifer and they have a daughter named Amanda?" Quinn asked.

Puck nodded. "Yes, Quinn, you know my family's names, you will be fine. You need to relax and enjoy tonight."

"I'll try," Quinn promised.

They pulled into Puck's mom's house and walked right in. Linda was in the kitchen starting on the food while Sarah was in the living room vacuuming.

"Bethy!" she squealed when she turned around and saw the little family walking through the door. She turned the vacuum off and ran up to her brother who was holding Beth's carrier. Beth reached out for her aunt who gently got the baby out of the car seat and settled her on her hip.

"She missed you Aunt Sarah," Quinn said in her baby voice.

"I missed her, too," Sarah said kissing the curls atop Beth's head.

"I'm going to go help your mom in the kitchen. Why don't you finish vacuuming so Sarah and play with Beth?" Quinn suggested.

Puck was about to argue but thought better of it. He didn't want Quinn to be in a bad mood when she met his family. He was excited for that to happen. His family wasn't the closest family in the world, they only saw each other a couple times a year, but he knew this first impression was important to Quinn.

After about two hours of hard work the house and food was ready for the family to arrive. Linda and Sarah went to their rooms to change while Quinn and Puck sat on the couch with Beth in Puck's lap.

"Don't be nervous my family is going to love you," Puck assured her.

"Why would they love me? We're seventeen and have a baby. We live together, and I'm not even Jewish."

"They won't care about all of that, I promise. And if they do, well, who needs them anyway?"

"Puck, they're your family."

"No, you're my family, Quinn. You, Beth, my mom, and Sarah. Everyone else doesn't matter, unless they're sending me birthday money."

Quinn giggled as she laid her head on Puck's shoulder.

"Bethy, you ready to meet a bunch of new people tonight?" Quinn asked. She looked down at her daughter to find she was asleep in her dad's arms.

"If she's awake for it," Puck joked.

It wasn't another thirty minutes before the first family arrived. It was Linda's brother, his wife, and their fifteen-year-old daughter. Behind them was Linda's sister, wife, and their two kids. Puck introduced them to Quinn and Beth (who had woken up). Everyone seemed very friendly and normal, and Quinn took a deep breath and decided she could do this.

They started the Hanukkah celebration with a traditional Jewish dinner, filled with latkes and other food Quinn had read up on. There was prayer before dinner started and everyone dug in. Lindsey and Lucas, the two youngest cousins, spent the majority of the meal making faces at Beth and giggling. Beth was loving all the attention she was getting.

After dinner Quinn watched the kids play with the dreidles, but was completely lost about the rules, so she fed Beth her bottle and pretended like she was paying attention to be supportive of Puck, who was apparently winning.

After the game was over Quinn and Puck took Beth back to Puck's old room to put her to bed. All the extra attention wore the little girl out and she was asleep within minutes. The teenagers then went back to the living room where the presents were being exchanged.

Quinn was so excited to give Puck his new guitar. She had brought it over a few days before so he wouldn't get suspicious when she carried it to their house for the party.

Finally it was her turn so she gave everyone else their presents before excusing herself to go and get Puck's. She didn't bother wrapping the guitar because it would still be obvious, so she came out from the hallways with the guitar in hand. The look on Puck's face was priceless and totally worth the extra money she had to spend on the guitar.

"Happy Hanukkah," she said as she placed the guitar in his arms. He looked down at it, mesmerized.

"Quinn…" was all he could say. He strummed a cord and Quinn could already tell how much better sounding it was than his old one.

"Thank you," he said, reaching over for a peck on the lips.

"You're welcome, babe," she said smiling. "You deserve it."

Everyone else commented on how marvelous the guitar was, and Lucas kept saying how jealous he was. Once Puck had tested it out by playing the one Hanukkah song he knew, he stood up from his chair.

"I guess it's my turn now," he said, putting his hands into his pockets. From his left pocket he pulled out a velvet red box. He stood in front of Quinn before getting down on one knee. Quinn gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Quinn Fabray, you are my world. You are the most caring woman I have ever met. You are the best mom I have ever seen, and always know how to take care of Beth. I would be completely lost without you in my life. So that's why I bought this ring. I want it to remind you of the promise I am making now, today, to marry you and love you forever. Now, I know we both agreed if we did get married it would be after you finished college, but that doesn't mean we can't get engaged now. Every time you look at this ring you can remember how much I love you, that I chose you, and that someday I am going to be your husband. Quinn Fabray, will you marry me…someday."

Tears brimmed in Quinn's eyes as her body shook with excitement and surprise. She thought her gift to Puck was good, but that didn't even compare.

"Of course I will marry you someday." She leaned in and kissed Puck on the lips, passionately, not even caring who was watching.

Everyone around them cheered and congratulated them. Quinn couldn't remember being so happy since the day Beth was born. They had made it. They were going to be okay. They were going to be a family. Quinn would remember this moment for the rest of her life, and never forget how absolutely complete she felt.


End file.
